Forbidden
by A Beautiful KaitAstrophe
Summary: AU: A Romeo and Juliet story except with Dragon ball Z. Planet Vegeta-Sei is still kicking, and so is Frezia. One day changed everything for Vegeta-Sei and Earth, and as the years pass their feud grows stronger with hate. A Prince of 'monsters' stumbles upon a Princess of 'weaklings'... And that day changes the fate of the two planets forever. Their fates are now forever entwined.
1. Chapter 1

**A FEW THINGS YOU MIGHT WANT TO KNOW; **

**1. Pan is Goku and ChiChi's daughter.**

** 2. Planet Vegeta was NOT destroyed and they are in a hostile-mutal agreement with Earth. Frezia is still alive. **

**3. This is based off Romeo and Juliet- hence a forbidden romance between two disliking kingdoms- It will not however be fully cannon to the play. **

**4. This is a TrunksxPan so if you don't like them- you don't have to read it. **

**5. This is a AU story so it is NOT cannon to Dragon Ball /Z/ GT *Characters might and probably will seem OC* **

**6. This is my only disclaimer- I do not own Dragon Ball Z all credit to that wonderfullness goes to Akira Toriyama. I also do not own Romeo and Juliet, credit to that goes to William Shakespeare. I only own my thoughts and ideas.**

**7. Enjoy! **

**1**

_This story starts with a story itself. In a way it might seem very much like a fairytale, but I assure you that's real. _

_On a rural Planet very similar to the one you know as Earth lived a King named Vegeta. He was so prideful that he named his planet and his first-born son after himself. Despise his pride, the King was highly respected by his people- the race known as Saiyans. The Saiyans, had a bad reputation to their name after King Vegeta's father had lost some of his power to a tyrant, Frezia. Although the talk to their name was horrible, the Saiyans in general were not as bad as everyone believed. They were under Frezia's rule just like everyone else, and if they didn't do as they were told- the monster would destroy their planet._

_ A Saiyan by the name of Baradock was a good friend of the King. His squadron was the most feared across the Northern Galaxy. On one mission, Baradock didn't return leaving his two sons, Raditz and Kakarrot homeless. King Vegeta felt pity for them and welcomed them into his own home as his adopted sons._

_The two boys grew up with the Kings sons, Vegeta and Tarble, and the boys became fast friends. Many adventures would they go on together as they grew from kids to teenagers. When Prince Vegeta and Kakarrot were 18 they were sent to Earth, the place that changed their lives forever._

_ "I can't believe Frezia makes us trade with this planet," muttered Vegeta. _

_"It's not that bad," observed Kakarrot. He was fascinated by the buildings and the nature that surrounded everything. _

_"Only you would say that," snickered Vegeta. "Always trying to find the good in things." _

_Kakarrot shrugged. "What do we have to do?" _

_Vegeta shrugged as well. "Beats the hell out of me. Whatever it is Nappa is dealing with it. Let's go-" _

_Kakarrot nodded and followed the Prince. It wasn't long before the two got separated. Vegeta was exploring the city curious about how the technology worked so well. Kakarrot followed a path in a nearby woods. To him nature was soothing and calm. The sound of laughter got his attention and he followed it to reveal a beautiful girl who could be no older than him playing in a clear pond that was hidden by trees. She had her dress held up to her knees as she walked through the water. Her raven colored hair was put up neatly on top of her head as she looked at the water carefully. She stopped what she was doing as she noticed him watching her and her eyes became large. _

_"You're a Saiyan," she said looking at his tail. She had never seen a Saiyan up close before; her father was always the one to talk to them. _

_"You're a human," Kakarrot stated back simply. _

_The young woman tilted her head to the side. "You don't seem mean."_

_ Kakarrot smiled. "You don't ugly. What's your name?" _

_"ChiChi, and yours?" _

_"Kakarrot." _

_"Kakarrot," she said softly as she sounded it out. She looked at him with a smile. "Nice to meet you, Kakarrot," she said with a curtsy. _

_Later when the two male Saiyans met up they had different things on their minds. For Kakarrot it was the lovely ChiChi, and for Vegeta it was a woman he had met in the city who had been playing around with technology. He was amazed by what she showed him, and she didn't seem frightened by the fact he was a Saiyan like most humans were. In fact, when he told her he was the Prince, she laughed and asked him if he wanted a red carpet! _

_Kakarrot and Vegeta returned almost weekly causing the King to wonder where they went off to. After a few months Kakarrot was sure that he was in love with ChiChi, and Vegeta loved what he was learning... Not to mention that the woman- Bulma was attractive. One fateful day everything changed their lives._

_"She wants to come back with us, isn't that great?" Vegeta asked as he walked with Kakarrot on the blue and green planet. "With her brain anything is possible! She can even build a machine that could give her a tail so my father wouldn't be suspicious. I could just tell him that she was in some sort of accident that gave her a weird coloring."_

_"Prince Vegeta," Kakarrot said using his friends formal title to get his attention. "I'm not going back."_

_"What do you mean?" Vegeta asked confused. _

_"I'm staying here. I found a girl who I love. I'm going to claim her as my mate as soon as I can."_

_Vegeta pursed his lips together before speaking. "Are you sure?"_

_"Yes, I'm sure."_

_The corners of Vegeta's lips twitched upwards slightly. "Maybe in a few years we'll see each other again?"_

_Kakarrot nodded. "I would hope so, my friend."_

_"Take care of yourself, Kakarrot," Vegeta said giving him the Saiyan two-fingered salute._

_"I will," Kakarrot said saluting back. "Don't cause too much trouble, Vegeta. I won't be there to bail you out."_

_"I'll try," the Prince said with a smirk before disappearing._

_What Kakarrot didn't know was that ChiChi wasn't just a human, she was a Princess too. He found out that surprising fact after telling her the good news about him staying on Earth with her. Much had to change before he could meet her father, the King. His tail had to be cut- it hurt, but he did it for ChiChi. His name was changed as well. No longer was he the Saiyan Kakarrot, but the Earthling Goku. His Saiyan armor was done away with and he was given normal Earth clothes to wear._

_The man whose name was now Goku Son felt foreign towards himself. It was almost as if he was another person all together. He felt scared- which was not like a Saiyan to admit; then again he wasn't a Saiyan anymore. His fear increased when he saw how large King Oxford was. He knew he could use his Saiyan strength and take the man down if needed, but he also knew that if the situation called for it he wouldn't do that. The man was like nothing Goku thought he would be. King Oxford grabbed the man in a tight hug as he called him son. His little ChiChi had finally found a husband._

_Bulma had to change herself when she entered into the Saiyan castle. Vegeta had rushed her off to his room before anyone had to the chance to see her. The young woman was a little scared, but the adventure of living on a new planet excited her, and Vegeta did promise to teach her how to fly. With determination set in her eyes she started on the machine that would give her a tail... Weeks later is was finished. When Vegeta introduced her to his father she had a long brown tail wrapped securely around her waist. The only things setting her off from other Saiyans was her coloring and low Ki, but Vegeta said they could work on the latter as time passed. _

And so time did just that.. days turned into weeks and weeks turned into years. Soon there were little hybrids running around on both planets. On Earth lived Goku and ChiChi's three children; Gohan who was 16, Goten who was six, and little Pan who was only two. On Vegeta-Sei lived Vegeta and Bulma's two children; Trunks who was six, and Bra who was three. The two families told their kids different things about their heritage. For Goku's children- they were told they were full human; Vegeta's children believed they were full-blooded Saiyans.

And so life was peaceful... For a while. One day the royal adviser for Goku, Ruin told him the horrible news that Freiza wanted to send him out on a mission. When Goku was Kakarrot he had been on plenty of missions, but he knew this one would be different. He knew it would be the last time he saw his family... Maybe forever. The secret he had kept had been wearing him down, and he had to tell someone.

A day before Goku had to leave he took his two youngest children on a walk. He took them to the pond that him and their mother -his now loving wife- use to meet at weekly. Goten was keeping a good pace with him as he looked up at his dad with happy eye, and Pan rode on his shoulders as she played with his hair. When he got to a certain spot he sat down and pulled his two children into his lap.

"Once upon a time their was a young a Saiyan..." he began. Time ticked by before he finished, "I am that Saiyan."

"So, we're Saiyans too?" Goten asked excitedly.

Goku chuckled. "Yes my son, but you mustn't tell anyone. Pan is too young to remember my story, but you must never forget it. Never forget who you are, Goten."

"I won't," promised the boy. "Are you going to tell Gohan?"

"No, this secret is only between us three," he said keeping out that ChiChi knew the secret too.

"Papa!" Pan said happily as she held up a flower. She had already long forgotten the story.

"Dad, when will you be coming back from your mission?" asked Goten.

"I don't know," Goku said honestly.

Goku left early the next morning, and that was the last time his family saw him. Rumors get around quickly no matter where you are, and someone who always wants to start trouble will find a way to do so.

"Your Majesty," Ruin said late one evening as he bowed in front of ChiChi. "I have just received some news about your husband."

"What is it?" ChiChi asked desperately as she stood up. Gohan stopped his reading from his chair to listen carefully.

"The King was captured by a Saiyan squad... I'm sorry your Majesty- he didn't survive."

Gohan's book fell out of his hands as his mother collapsed on the floor with a heart breaking sob. That was the day he had to step up to become King, and he swore the Saiyans would pay.

"Sire," a Saiyan said bowing in front of Vegeta. "I have some distraught news."

"Well," Vegeta said getting agitated. He hated it when people took their time to get to the point of something.

"Your friend Kakarrot has been murdered... The Earthlings found out his secret. They became afraid of his power so they took his life before he became a threat."

Vegeta sat on his throne for a few seconds before exploding in anger. The Saiyan that told him the news flew into the side of the wall as Bulma came running into the room frantically. "Vegeta, what's going on?"

"They killed him, Bulma!"

"Killed who?"

"Kakarrot! Those... Those humans! I should go blow up their damn planet now! How dare they kill him!"

Bulma ignored what he had said about her previous home planet. "Then what would Frezia do? You know he liked to keep Earth around for its minerals. Don't make him made Vegeta, if you do there's no telling what he would do to Vegeta-Sei."

Vegeta growled as he stomped passed his mate and towards the training area. Humans... they were pathetic and weak, how did Kakarrot lose to them? It baffled Vegeta, yet he knew none of the fellow Saiyans would lie to him. It had to be true...

A week later Vegeta got his confirmation when he arrived on Earth to not find his friend's life force anywhere. He heard small talk that they had lost their King, and he couldn't help but feel that the loss of their King is what they deserved for killing Kakarrot. He was tempted to blow up the planet, but Bulma's words came back to him. He couldn't do that because there was no telling what Frezia would do, and he had a family to protect now. He could wait though- one of these days Earth would be sorry.

** I hope you guys like it so far! I know it might be a bit boring, but I just wanted a chapter to really explain how the Earth and Vegeta-Sei got into their hostile agreement. If you have any questions feel free to ask and I will try to answer them the best I can. I promise things will be getting more exciting. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and favorites everyone! :D**

**2**

Eight long years has passed since the disappearance of Goku. The Earth kingdom had not been the same; ChiChi couldn't bare to rule without her mate and Gohan took the crown. He spent most of his days with Ruin, whose job it was to teach him how to be a proper king. The more time Gohan spent with the man the more he changed.

Goten, however hadn't changed much at all. While his brother studied the books he studied fighting techniques. He also had a big heart just like his father did. He loved his mother and sister dearly, and would do anything for them since they were his two favorite people in the world. Goten still remembered what his father had told him years ago- the secret that he along with his siblings were half-Saiyans. And he had a plan to do something about it.

"Pan, come take a walk with me," he told her one day.

Pan smiled up at her favorite brother. "Okay," she said taking his hand.

The brother and sister walked to a small pond where their father use to take them. Goten sat down on the grassy bank near the water and Pan followed his lead. "I'm almost 15," Goten said clearly.

"I know," Pan said with a smile.

"Pan, I'm leaving."

"Where are you going?" she asked confused.

"Tomorrow a Saiyan ship will be landing for their routine trade. I'm going to sneak onto it."

Pan let out a gasp. "Goten, you can't do that! Gohan said never to trust a Saiyan! They're bad!"

Goten shook his head wishing he could tell his sister the truth. "No they're not. Pan, they can teach me more things about fighting than I'll ever learn here. I'm going to sneak into their military somehow."

Tears filled Pans eyes. "You're leaving me."

"I'll come back for you, I promise! I'll come back for you and mom!"

"Goten, I'm going to miss you so much!" she said attacking her brother in a tight hug.

"I'll miss you too. Pan, you can't tell anyone where I went. If you tell Gohan he'll come and get me. Please don't tell anyone."

"I won't," promised Pan. "When will you be back?"

"I don't know," he said honestly.

A day later the Saiyans arrived on schedule. Goten had his energy level masked as he stood beside a crying Pan. He have her a tight hug before whispering into her ear, "When you get the chance tell Mom I'm okay. I love you, Sister. Please stay strong. I will be back." He kissed the top of her head before disappearing down the hall.

Pan leaned back on the wall before falling on the floor. Her brother who was also her best friend had just left leaving her all alone. Pan stayed beside the wall until it was dinner time. A short, hefty maid whose name was Lottie found her and held her hand all the way to the Royal evening room.

"Where's Goten?" Gohan demanded when he saw his sister alone. Pan shrugged as she sat down and kept her eyes down. "Go find him," Gohan said waving at a few guards.

"Your Majesty," Ruin said coming in with a few guards half an hour later. "There is no sign of the Prince."

"What?!" Gohan screeched. "Where did he run off to? Go into the cities and find him!"

The guards searched all night and into the next day but there was no sign of Goten, and it was driving Gohan mad. "Pan!" he said seeing his sister roaming the palace halls. He bent his knees slightly so he was on her level. "Where is Goten?"

"I don't know," Pan lied as tears filled her eyes.

"Yes you do!" shouted Gohan. He was angry at his brother for leaving, and now his sister was covering for him. He grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her as he yelled. "You always cover up for him! Where is Goten, Pan?! Where is he?!"

"I don't know!" Pan yelled out in a sob.

"Your Majesty-!" Lottie said as she ran out into the hall.

Gohan let go of Pan and immediately felt guilty. Why did he just do that to his little sister? What was wrong with him. "Pan, I-" before he even finished Pan took off running down the hall. Gohan didn't say anything as he held his head high an walked passed Lottie.

"Momma," Pan said as she ran into her mothers room. It hadn't changed much since Goku left, ChiChi couldn't change it... There were too many memories.

"What's wrong Darling?" ChiChi asked as she held her arms open wide for her daughter. Pan didn't answer as she sat on the couch beside her mother and climbed into her arms. The woman hadn't been the same since her husband vanished, and now her son was missing. She couldn't lose Pan or Gohan; she would surely die then.

Eventually Pan stopped crying and all there was- was the sound of her hiccups. "Goten wanted me to tell you that he's okay," Pan said quietly.

ChiChi didn't speak at first. "You spoke to him?" she finally whispered.

Pan nodded. "Right before he left."

"Where did he go?" ChiChi asked anxiously.

Tears filled Pans eyes again. "I promised him I wouldn't tell. Only to tell you that he's okay."

"Alright," ChiChi said with a sigh as she held Pan again. Somehow she already knew where her youngest son went.

* * *

The 14-year-old Saiyan Prince stomped through the nearest city from his castle. His father had promised to reach him the Big Bank Attack, but instead he had to leave for a raid. The Prince couldn't go on a raid until he was 16, and he really didn't care. He didn't want to go on stupid planets and take them over or trade with them. He just wanted to learn new tricks, but he couldn't because his father was gone. If wasn't his fathers fault, it was Frezia's.

"Stupid Lizard," as soon as he spoke it, Trunks looked around quickly to make sure no one heard it.

"Hey!" a voice said making him tighten his tail around his waist. "A bit tense aren't you?" cackled the voice. An old woman with smokey colored hair and one blind eye came into Trunks' view.

"I am not tense," the Prince said as he crossed his arms. "You just surprised me."

"Because you just called Frezia a Lizard for making your father to on a raid?"

Trunks looked at the woman curiously. "How did you know that?"

"I know many things about you young Prince."

"Like what?" demanded Trunks.

The woman smiled. "You like to train with your father and aggravate your mother with your arrogance. You think your little sister is a pest and you hate babysitting her, but you would do anything to protect her. You want Frezia to die..."

Trunks looked around to see no one watching as he scowled at the woman. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"I do. You don't think Frezia will be defeated, but he will. And it will be because you fall in love with someone you shouldn't."

Trunks scoffed. "I already love someone. I love Marron."

"Do you?" the woman asked, "or do you just think you do since you have to marry her?"

Trunks opened his mouth to say something, but stopped short. "I don't have to marry her..."

The woman's smile was mysterious. "Keep telling yourself that, young Prince."

"Trunks!" came his little sisters voice. He turned his head towards the direction and when he turned back around to see the woman she was gone. "Trunks," Bra said finally finding her brother. She grabbed his right arm with a pout. "You left me."

"Sorry," apologized Trunks. "You were taking too long at the jewelry store." he grimaced at all the bracelets and necklaces his sister now had one. "Looks like you bought the store."

"I couldn't decide which one I wanted the most. Who was you talking to?"

Trunks shrugged he honestly didn't know. "Come on, we had best be getting back before it's too late."

**_"Secrets are made to be found out with time," -Charles Sanford_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews make the world go round! Thanks for all of them so far- it means so much! ;)**

**3**

King Vegeta stomped his way towards his sons room. It was almost mid-day and the 19-year-old Saiyan Prince was still sleeping. Now, normally Vegeta didn't mind, but today was a day that a group of Saiyans had to go to earth to trade goods. A day he hated. Vegeta entered his sons room to the young man laying on his stomach sleeping peacefully. "Brat, wake up!"

Trunks eyes shot open as he sat up quickly and looked at his father. "Hello Fa-"

"Don't start it. Get up and get ready. You have to leve in half an hour!"

"What for?" Trunks asked as he stretched.

"Trading with Earth."

Trunks groaned as he fell back onto his bed. "Why do I have to go? I don't like it either."

"You're going because a royal has to be there to sign the documents and because I said so."

"Clever," snorted Trunks. "Raditz is as good as a royal- let him sign."

Vegeta growled. "Do not push me today, Trunks. You are going and you will do so because I am you King and it's an order. Is that better?"

"Yes Sire," Trunks said bitterly.

Vegeta sighed as he looked at his son who was getting up. "Just sign the damn papers then Nappa and Raditz can deal with the trade."

As soon as Vegeta left his room Trunks face planted his bed. "Stupid mudball," he muttered calling the earth something he's always heard his father call it. It really wasn't fair that he ws being forced to go just because his father didnt' want to. The man has had a grudge on Earth for as long as Trunks could remember... And as soon as turned of age, Vegeta made him go to Earth instead. Trunks wanted to go back to sleep, but he knew is father would beat him if he did. With a grunt he got out of bed and headed for his shower.

Half an hour later he walked out of his room- hair still damp from the shower and in his armor. His red Saiyan crest pendent hung around his neck proudly as he walked down the halls. "Is the ship almost ready?" he asked Raditz as he stepped outside.

The wild-haired Saiyan looked over at the Prince. "Yes, your mother has already stated that it's ready."

"Alright," Nappa said as he walked up popping his back. "It's been too long."

"Let's go. The faster we get this over with the better," said Trunks.

"Yes, let's get this over with," agreed Ratiz. He hated Earth just as much as the King did. Kakarrot was his brother after all...

Since the day Bulma had come to Planet Vegeta-Sei things have changed. Cities were booming all around the technology was just as good- or better than the Earths. No longer did Saiyans travel in a single pod unless they were on a specific mission they traveled in a thin spaceship that only took hours to get from planet to planet. No longer did they have a need for scouters; they now knew how to read power levels.

The ride to Earth was peaceful, and Trunks was thankful he had Nappa nad Raditz in his squadron. The two older men were like his Uncles of sorts, and had been around for as long as he could remember. He use to have another uncle... Uncle Tarble, but no one liked talking about him because of what happened.

Trunks was only 8 when it happened, and he remembered feeling confused. His Uncle Tarble was a short man- even shorter than his father. He wasn't that strong, for Trunks surpassed him in no time. The one thing that he remembered most about Tarble though was that he was always smiling. He had to be the happiest man he ever knew...

"Prince Trunks?" Raditz asked shaking the young Saiyan from his thoughts.

"Yes?" Trunks answered still half out of it.

"We have landed on Earth."

"We have?" Trunks asked, it seemed to have gone by fastly. "Where's the papers?"

"Nappa already went off to go get them. Prince Trunks, are you okay?"

Trunks looked at the man dully. "Raditz, you know you do know have to call me by my title when not out in public. You and Nappa both know that."

"Yes, I know. I just like bugging you," Raditz said with a smirk. "Really though- what's wrong?"

Trunks shrugged. "Just thinking."

"Don't over do it," Raditz teased as he flicked Trunks forehead.

"Here's the papers!" Nappa said running back in.

Trunks signed them quickly before Nappa pounced back out. The Prince looked up at Raditz who was shaking his head slowly. "Go help him, you know how excited he gets."

Raditz rolled his eyes. "I hate this planet," he mummbled as he walked out of the ship.

Trunks let out a sigh as he looked around the ship. Now with both Nappa and Raditz gone he was bored. There was nothing better for him to do wo he walked off the ship. He frowned as he looked around the bright sky. Planet Vegeta-Sei had two suns, but it wasn't nearly as bright as the Earth. The gravity was less on Earth than his planet as well. All-in-all to him- Earth just sounded weak.

He knew his father and Raditz disliked it so much because of a man whose name was Kakarrot was murdered by humans. his mother however, seemed to have an interest in earthly affairs. She always asked him many questions when he arrived home.

A noise made Trunks' ears perk and his tail tightened around his waist slightly. It sounded like laughter and the running of a horse. The noise grew weaker the further it went, but Trunks was now curious. The laugh seemed so child-like and carefree. He had to see who was behind the laugh...

_**"Most of the luxuries and many of the so-called comforts of life, are not indispensable, but positive hindrances to the elevation of mankind."**_

_**-Henry David Thoreau**_

**__I'm still imagining a half-asleep, shirtless Trunks stretching... Mmm... *slaps self* Bad Kaitlyn! Very bad, Kaitlyn! Whoops... Hope you guys liked it! ;P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! I hope everyone continues to keep reading and reviewing!**

**4**

On Earth a 15-year-old Princess slept peacefully, that was until her maid woke her up. "Rise and shine, dearie!" she called cheerfully.

Pan sat up and rubbed her eyes as she watched Lottie run about her room opening her shades. The maid had become a bit more plump and grey-headed over the years due to hard work. She had been Pan's maid for years, and the young girl loved her very much.

"Lottie, it's too early," Pan declared as she fell back on her bed.

"Sorry Princess, the King says its time to wake up. The Saiyans are arriving today."

Pan sat up quickly, "they are?!"

"Yes, around noon or so, and Lord Uub will be over for dinner as well."

Pan faltered slightly as she got off her bed when hearing the last news. "Why is he coming over?"

"The King invited him."

"I don't like him," Pan announced as she crossed her arms.

"I know dearie," Lottie said as she started making Pan's bed.

"Do you think I can pretend to be sick?" questioned Pan.

"You did that last time, Princess."

"Oh yeah..."

"Hurry, get dressed!" the maid said waving her arms at Pan.

"Is my mother awake?" Pan asked as she took off her nightgown leaving her only in a pair of knickers.

"Have you no shame?" teased Lottie. "Yes, Milady is awake."

"Not around you," Pan said answering the first question with a cheeky grin.

Ten minutes later Pan was fully dressed in a pink dress, and her hair was pulled back into a French braid that stopped a little past her shoulders. She walked trough the hallways quickly trying her best to not be caught by Ruin or her brother. It's not like she was doing anything wrong, but Ruin had always frightened her and Gohan asked too many questions.

"Good morning, Momma," Pan said as she entered the woman's room.

ChiChi who was sitting on her bed looked over at her daughter with distant eyes. "My Panny," she said softly when she noticed who it was.

Pan smiled lightly as she stood beside her mother. "Ready for breakfast?"

ChiChi nodded and stood up as she checked her hair. Pan carefully grabbed her arm as they started walking to the dinning room. Ever since Goten had left it was clear that ChiChi had not been the same, and most believed that she was crazy- not Pan though. She believed her mother just missed her brother and father so much that it was hard to cope.

Gohan and his wife, Videl were already sitting at the table when Pan and ChiChi walked in. A servant pulled out their seats for them and scooted them back in. "It's about time you two join us," Gohan said before taking a sip of coffee.

"Are the Saiyans really coming today?" asked Pan, ignoring her brothers comment completely.

"Yes," muttered Gohan. "Filthy creatures. I don't want any of their goods nor do they deserve ours!"

Pan didn't say anything as she started eating. She wondered if Goten would be one of the few Saiyans coming. She thought about him daily, and hoped he was doing good. Still- no one knew the secret as to where he was but herself.

"Pan, some good news- Lord Uub has graciously accepted our invintation for dinner," Videl spoke in her calm voice. She pretended to be sweet, but Pan knew that she hated her.

"How nice of him," Pan said dully.

"You'll be taking a walk with him after supper."

"Lovely," Pan said sarcastically.

"You will be on your very best behavior," ordered Videl.

"Of course," Pan said sweetly.

The breakfast was over quickly, and like always it went by silently. They hardly ever talked, and Pan hadn't been in a real conversation with Gohan in three years. After that Pan was ordered off for the rest of the day, but a few hours after lunch she became curious to see if the Saiyans had landed. Peaking a glance out a window she saw a strange ship in the courtyard. With excitement she ran down the hallways in the tips of her toes. She could hear her brother talking in his cold, formal voice, and she could hear another mans voice too. It had a weird tone to it that made it sound like it was low and high pitched at the same time.

Right before Pan was able to peak around the corner someone stopped her. "Princess, you know your brothers rules."

"Oh Lottie, I just want to see what they look like."

"Princess-"

"One look, I promise!" Pan said before looking around the corner.

Her eyes widened when she saw the two Saiyans. The one talking was a giant! He had a bald head with a thin, handlebar mustache, he had his tail wrapped around his waist tightly. The other man came to giants shoulders and seemed less-friendly with his arms crossed over his chest. His hair was wild as it spiked up on his and ran all the way down to his knees! His tail was wrapped around his waist firmly as well.

"Okay Princess, that's enough looking," Lottie said pulling her back.

"They don't seem as scary as I imagined," Pan said as she leaned on the wall.

"They're monsters," Lottie warned. "I wonder where the Prince is..."

"Was he not one of them?"

"Oh no, the Prince is much younger."

"But those men seem young..."

"Saiyans age slower than humans, my dear."

Pan pursed her lips together as she thought about the Saiyans. They didn't seem like monsters; she hoped they weren't since Goten was with them. She wished she could talk to them and ask them questions about their planet; she would love to go there someday.

"I'm going to go ride Camelot."

"Princess-"

"Bye Lottie!" Pan yelled before running away.

"Dang girl runs too fast," Lottie said with a shake of her was as she watched Pan zoom down the hall.

Pan made her way to the horses stables as she crept low slow the doors so no guards saw her. When she got to a certain stable she popped up with a hello. A tall, tan coated horse with a black mane and tail looked at her dully. Pan signed, "I can never scare you."

The horse gave out a light snicker as Pan opened his gate. He trotted out proudly before he stood beside her. "Hurry up and get down before they make me put a saddle on you," she whispered.

The tall horse kneeled down letting the short girl climb onto his back. She nudged him with her feet once he was standing tall, and he took off as fast as he could. Pan let out a laugh as they dashed passed the stable guards. The horse knew were to go and headed straight to a nearby path that was only know to him and his owner. He knew there would be a pond with fresh water to drink from that awaited him.

Pan looked back ten feet into the woods and smiled. She stripped off her long dress leaving her in a pair of shorts and tank-top. Carefully she stood up on Camelot's back before jumping in a tree branch and running off of it and then jumping on another one.

"I'm going to win today, Camelot!" she declared with a confident laugh.

_**"One of the most adventurous things left for us is to go to bed. For no one can lay a hand on our dreams."**_

_**- E.V. Lucas**_


	5. Chapter 5

*** I don't ask for much... Just review, maybe? **

**I've decided (don't know how well you guys will like this), but I've decided to let you guys know me better. In each new chapter I'll tell you a random fact about myself (if you guys even care to know). I just thought it would be neat- so if there is anything you want to know about me- just ask and I'll get to it eventually. Just Sayin' - (get it? lmao.) Just saying this now- I won't answer anything too personal (depending on what I think is too personal that is). **

**Fact- I have bright green eyes :) **

**5**

Trunks landed in a small area that was hidden by a forest of trees. In the middle of it a clear blue pond sat with big boulders surrounding the area. He could still hear the laughter coming, and whoever was coming he had beaten them. There was rustling in the branches and right before the person came out Trunks jumped in a tree and out of the line of sight. A girl came running out with a pink tint to her face as she caught her breath. She's human, Trunks thought immediately.

"I beat you!" the girl said triumphantly as a tall horse trotted out of the woods. She laughed lightly as the horse nipped at her ear. "I beat you, Camelot," she said softly as she started to regain her breathing.

Trunks leaned back in the trees carefully; he had to make sure that she could not see him. She seemed so... simple.

The first thing he noticed about he was of corse that she was human- why wouldn't she be? He was on Earth after all... Second thing he observed was that she was petite and her Ki level was pathetically low. Then again it brought him back to her being a human. Her raven hair was braided down her back, and she didn't seem to have a care in the world as she walked through the shallow edges of the pond. She splashed her horse, Camelot- as she called him- and talked to him as if he were a human as well. There was nothing reasonably special about the girl, yet Trunks couldn't help but wonder who she was.

"Lord Uub is coming over for dinner," she said in a mimicking voice. "Who does Vide think she is? She maybe the Queen now, but I'm still the Princess. She just wants to get rid of me as soon as she can."

Trunks' eyes widened slightly. So, she was the Earths Princess? She sure wasn't dressed as one with her shorts and top. If his sister saw her she would have a fit! This young Princess thought was quite amusing.

The girl plopped down on the grass landing on her knees as she did so. Camelot came around to her and leaned against her before the Princess laughed and pushed him away slightly. The horse let out a light snicker as before laying down beside his friend. "I wonder what they're like," the girls said softly. "The Saiyans I mean. Gohan hates them, and I know why he does... I know I should hate them too, but I don't. I think they're fascinating and I would love to talk to one; wouldn't you?" Camelot only gae out a heavy breath. Pan laughed lightly as she started petting him. "Maybe I'm crazy for wondering what it would be like to be a Saiyan myself."

Trunks knitted his eyebrows together. The Princess of the Earth wanted to be a Saiyan! That was... shocking to the least. The Earthlings hated the Saiyans and the Saiyans hated them. It had been that way for 12 years now. The only reason they even traded items with each other was because of Frezia. Yet not all the Earthlings hated them... And she was their Princess no less!

After watching her for a few more minutes it was obvious she wasn't going to do anything spectacular. With a light sigh Trunks jumped off the tree silently and took off back to his ship. Nappa and Raditz greeted him, both looking like they've been waiting for sometime. "Where have you been?" asked Nappa. Only himself and Raditz would have dared to ask the Prince such a question.

Trunks just smirked. "Around."

"Really though," Raditz said with a sigh as he crossed his arms. "We've been waiting for minutes."

Trunks just shrugged, "Let's go."

The ride back to planet Vegeta-Sei was less peaceful than the ride to Earth. "Where did you go?" Nappa asked Trunks yet again.

"I already told you- around," Trunks smirked.

Raditz smirked as well. "Aren't you a bit too old to be running off and exploring? Find anything interesting?"

Trunks leaned back in his seat as he rested his hands behind his head. His mind shot back to the Earths Princess, but instead of telling his friends the truth he said a simple, "no".

"About time you made it back," was King Vegeta's greeting. "How was it?"

Raditz grunted and Trunks answered dully, "boring."

"Raditz, send for some of the guards to come and get the junk out of the spaceship," ordered Vegeta.

"As you wish," Raditz said with a nod before walking off.

"Nappa, go see if the meal is ready."

"Alright," the massive Saiyan said as he rubbed his hands together. "I'm starving!"

"Your cyborg is here," Vegeta told his son when they were alone.

"Marron is here?"

"Yes," grunted the King. "And her parents."

Trunks smiled slightly as he walked inside the castle with his father. He disliked both Marron and her parents- something about them being robots. Trunks however had always liked Marron well enough. She was strikingly beautiful so he didn't mind that he had to marry her- not to mention that she was amazing between the sheets.

"Look who finally showed up," Bulma said from her spot at the table as her husband and son walked in.

"I just got back," Trunks announced.

"How was Earth?" the Queen asked.

"Boring as always," Trunks said as he sat in his seat beside Marron.

The girl looked up and smiled at him brightly, and damn him but he couldn't stop comparing the girl on Earth to her! Marron had bright blonde hair whereas the girl had hair as dark as night. Marron had blue eyes that sparkled of life and the girl had dull coal colored ones. The Earth Princess was no Marron; she wasn't even that pretty... then why could he not stop thinking about her?

"Trunks?" Bulma said loudly, casting her son out of his thoughts. "You did sign the papers, right?"

"Of course," Trunks said with a nod. "That's the only reason why I went to that planet in the first place."

Bulma sighed lightly. She wished her son would have more respect for her home planet; then again he doesn't know that secret.

"I'm happy that you're back," Marron told Trunks after dinner as they walked down a castle hall.

"I just went to Earth," Trunks told her with a shrug. He was getting bored, and he couldn't help but wonder what the Earth Princess was doing the moment.

"Still, when you leave I fear for your safety."

"Don't," Trunks said with roll of his eyes. "I can take care of myself."

"I know," Marron said with a smile. "But tell me, is Earth as bad ad you and your father make it sound?"

Trunks sighed. Why did she have to talk about Earth? It made him think of the girl and he was trying to forget her. He turned around to face the blonde-haired woman and he smiled lightly. "Let's not talk about it," he said before kissing her.

_**"Wickedness is a myth invented by good people to account for the curious attractiveness of others."**_

_**- Oscar Wilde **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Check out this forum: Capsule Corp Creative Writers **

**As always, a special thanks to everyone who reviews and to my Beta reader! You make writing my stories more enjoyable! **

* * *

**6**

Pan sighed heavily when she felt the strange presence of someone watching her leave. She couldn't explain how she knew someone was watching her- it was as if she could just feel it. Camelot pushed her lightly with his head to draw her attention back towards him.

"Sorry," Pan apologised petting her horses' neck. "Did you get that strange feeling too?" Camelot whinnied and looked around. "I wonder who it was...The presence was unfamiliar, yet I wasn't frightened. Strange..."

Camelot walked over towards the pond and took a big drink of water.

Slowly, Pan walked up beside him. "I kinda wish I knew who it was. Maybe we could be friends- not that I don't love you," she told her horse. "It would just be nice to have another friend." Camelot shook his head, as if he was telling her in his own way that she was crazy.

Pan smiled. "Come on, we've been gone long enough. We had best head back to the castle."

On the way back Pan picked up her dress that had landed on a tree and put it on quickly. She walked Camelot to his stable where she stayed a while to pet him.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Videl demanded as she stormed into the stable.

"Out," Pan answered simply.

"Honestly," Videl scoffed, looking around the stables as if they were the dirtiest thing she had ever seen. "I don't know why you spend so much time with that horse."

"Because he's mine," Pan countered. "It's my job to take care of him."

Videl rolled her eyes. "You get so filthy out here. Come on, it's time to go back inside. Lord Uub will be arriving soon."

"Oh boy," Pan muttered under her breath. She brushed Camelot's mane one more time before kissing his nose. "See you tomorrow, Cammie," she promised before walking behind Videl.

* * *

"Lottie!" the Queen screamed as soon as they entered the castle.

"Yes, my Queen?" Lottie answered, running into the room as fast as she could.

"Go get the Princess ready, Lord Uub is coming tonight."

"Yes my Queen," Lottie replied before walking up the stairs with Pan.

* * *

"I don't know why she hates me so much," Pan said once they were out of Videl's hearing range.

Lottie gave the Princess a warm smile. "She's just jealous my dear, because everyone here loves you so much. Your heart is so big- everyone wants you to be the Queen..." she murmured the last part to herself.

"But Gohan is still King," Pan spoke up. "What happened to him Lottie? He didn't always use to be this cold, did he?"

"No, my dear, he didn't."

"What happened then?" Pan asked curiously.

"Into your room first," Lottie ordered, looking around the hallways quickly.

Pan rushed into her room with Lottie right behind. "Now tell me?"

"When the King was twelve years old, Ruin was appointed the Royal Advisor. He and your brother got along very well, but something has never been right about Ruin. There's something dark and cold inside of him, and the more your brother stayed around him, the darker he bacame."

"I've never liked Ruin," Pan said softly.

Lottie nodded. "Now, we have got to get you ready. Lord Uub will be arriving soon."

"Do I have to?"

"I'm afraid so, Princess."

* * *

Lord Uub was old, well not really old, but he was to Pan. He was almost the same age as her brother Gohan, so he really shouldn't be looking at her the way he was- right? Granted, she wasn't sure how she would be feeling if she found him attractive. Lord Uub had dark copper skin and long black hair that was pulled down in a low ponytail. He looked good for his age, that was true- but Pan had no romantic feelings for him.

She sat on her chair at the royal table and looked at her plate. At the head of the table was Gohan, and of course Videl was seated beside him. Skip a chair and there was Uub, right across from Pan who was sitting beside ChiChi.

Uub conversed with Gohan and Videl; they were asking him boring questions about his land. He was apparently a wealthy and eligible bachelor. Of course, Pan knew he was only sweet talking them.

"Pan, are you paying attention?"

"What?" the girl asked, lifting her head up. "No..." she answered Videl's question.

"You need to show Lord Uub the proper respect and pay attention," Gohan ordered.

Uub chuckled lightly. "It's quite alright my Kingship, the Princess is young. We probably bore her with our talk on politics."

Gohan nodded. "Pan accompany Lord Uub on a walk through the gardens."

Pan nodded her head slightly; dropping her silverware, she stood up and smoothed out her dress. Gently, she took Uubs offered arm before walking out with him.

* * *

"You look lovely tonight, Princess."

"Thank you, Lord Uub," Pan said glancing down.

"Please, just call me Uub."

"Sure," she replied, still avoiding his gaze.

"I wonder..." Uub looked at Pan. "I wonder what you're thinking about; it must be so interesting inside of your head."

"Not really. I'm thinking about my brother."

"The King?"

"No, the one who left."

"Ah. I do hope all went well with him."

"Lord Uub- I mean Uub, can you answer something?"

"Of course…It would be distasteful not to."

"What do you think of the Saiyans?"

Uub knitted his eyebrows together. "The Saiyans? What are you doing thinking about them?"

Pan shrugged. "They fascinate me..."

"Princess, I must warn you- Saiyans are nothing to be fascinated with. They killed your father, you must remember that."

"I know," Pan was feeling guilty now.

"It's alright Princess," Uub commented lightly. "We all wonder about things we shouldn't."

Pan didn't answer; she continued to look down at the tiny rocks of soil that were in the garden. Even if the Saiyans killed her father, she couldn't help the way she felt towards them...

_**"The less routine the more life." **_

_**- Amos Bronson Alcott**_

* * *

**Fact: My favorite color is blue! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A special thanks to my Beta reader, who is amazing at what she does!**

* * *

**Fact- I'm around 5'1 in height. Most people are taller than me -.-**

* * *

**7**

Most days on Vegeta-Sei weren't boring for the Prince, but today seemed to be that way. It had been one week since Trunks had seen the Earth's Princess, and he thought of her often...strangely enough Earth too. He wondered if there was a way to watch her again; a way where no one would find out.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Mother," Trunks said, entering his parents study.

"Hm…?" Bulma asked as she read a book.

"Is that a book from Earth?" Trunks inquired, not recognizing the cover.

Bulma blushed lightly. "Yes…an old one."

Trunks shook his head. "Do you happen to have something I can use for training, something that will let me travel long distances in just seconds?"

Bulma looked up at her son curiously. "Why would you want such a device?"

"I said for training," he told her, using a cover-up. "Raditz and Nappa are training a bunch of new recruits, so I would like to go somewhere alone."

Bulma looked at Trunks before placing her book aside. She dusted herself off as she stood up, and walked over to bookshelf. She ran her fingers over the spines of all the books before pulling a bright-blue book, three-quarters of the way out. Suddenly the shelf moved to reveal a hidden passage way, and Bulma motioned for Trunks to follow her.

"Since when do you and Father have a secret passage?"

"We've always had one," Bulma smiled. They made it years ago when she first arrived, so she had a place to stay before she grew a tail.

"Is this where you keep all your dangerous inventions?"

"Stop getting ideas," Bulma warned her son. "It's where your father and I keep things that we don't want seen. Here," Bulma held up a black bracelet.

"What is it?" Trunks asked.

"Your transportation…Hold out your wrist." Trunks did as told, and Bulma strapped the bracelet on him.

Trunks let out a surprised grunt. "It poked me."

Bulma nodded. "It has to get a drop of blood, so it will know its traveller. When you think of a place press the clear silver part on the outside of your wrist…It should work."

"Should?" Trunks asked.

"It will," Bulma promised. "Where are you going?"

Trunks shrugged. "Probably Soys Ridge, it's pretty far off."

"Okay, just be careful."

"I'm always careful," Trunks smirked.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Really, you know I worry about you."

"Honestly Mom, there's nothing to worry about. I'll be back before sunset."

Trunks walked out the room quickly, and down the hallway. It would be best to try the bracelet when he was alone. He walked into his room and shut the door, to make sure that no one saw him. With a deep breath he pressed the button.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Trunks arrived in the same woods he had walked in a week ago. He heard splashing in the distance, and with a smile he knew who it was. He shook his head quickly and scolded himself for smiling. He was just curious...that's all.

Silently, Trunks jumped into a tree, and made his way to the pond. He sat down on a tree branch when he saw her. The Earth's Princess, smiling and laughing as she played in the water with her horse. Trunks didn't understand...Why was he so curious about her? She was so weak and fragile...

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Camelot, stop!" she scolded the horse as it nudged her with his head. The Princess sighed as she sat down on the grass.

Camelot came out of the water and shook his mane before he nudged her again.

"Hello," the Princess greeted calmly.

Trunks froze. Who was she saying hello to? Surely not him, she couldn't know that he was there... Could she?

"I know someone is watching me," the Princess said again. "And if you're watching me because my brother told you to, you can tell him I said that it's shallow of him. If not, hello."

Trunks didn't know what to do. So she did know he was there... He couldn't tell her who he was though. If she discovered he was Saiyan, she would freak! No, it was best to just keep it hidden.

The Princess let out a small sigh. "Well, whenever you decide to be less shy you can come and join me." With that she reached into her bag and pulled out a book.

Trunks watched her for the longest time before sighing himself, and heading home.

* * *

_**"There are two kinds of curiosity: the first drives us to seek what serves our own advantage; the other is pride in knowing what others do not know."**_

_**-Francois De La Rouchefoucauld**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Fact- I have four siblings. 2 brothers, and 2 sisters. **

* * *

**8**

Pan looked around when the presence was gone. She was curious as to whom it was, but she was also afraid. What if she found out, and the truth wasn't pretty? She stayed in her almost secret spot for another hour before heading back to the castle. There really was nothing to do there, so she had to find something to keep herself busy.

**xXxXxXx**

She went to her mother's room to see her knitting. Pan watched her for a few minutes before trying herself.

"Momma, am I doing this right?"

ChiChi looked up at her daughter and smiled. "Yes, very good…"

Pan smiled and continued. It was simple times like these when she felt...normal. Like she had an almost normal family...but she didn't. Her father was dead, and the brother she loved the most was still gone. The brother she still had, didn't pay her much attention, and everyone in the Kingdom thought her mother was crazy.

**xXxXxXx**

"Princess," Ruin said walking into the room. "The King has ordered you to go into the city with him."

Pan frowned. "Tell my brother that I'll be there in a minute."

The Princess set her stuff down as Ruin walked out. Gohan made frequent trips into the city to do what any King would do- making sure his people were okay. Sometimes, like this time, he would make Pan come with him.

"I'll be back later Momma," Pan kissed her mother's cheek.

"Okay, have fun!" ChiChi said.

**xXxXxXx**

The city wasn't much fun, but it was nice. Everyone was friendly, and even Gohan wasn't his normally harsh self. Pan loved her brother the most when he was like that; a caring and fun loving King. But it wouldn't last...They would go home, and Gohan would go back to being cold.

**xXxXxXx**

Trunks arrived back in his room when the sun was getting close to setting. He walked out of his rooms, and down the hallway not having a certain place or thing in mind.

Marron walked down the hall and smiled up at him. "Where have you been all day long?"

For some reason, Trunks didn't want to tell her. He didn't even want to tell her his cover-up. "Nowhere…"

"Awe common, Trunks-"

"Marron, I am the Prince of this planet. If I do not wish to tell you something, then I do not have to."

"But, I'm your fiancé..."

"We're not married yet," with that, Trunks walked off.

**xXxXxXx**

He didn't walk far before he ran into his father. "Where have you been?"

"I didn't know everyone freaks out when I leave," Trunks said, slightly annoyed.

"Stop being a smart ass," Vegeta told him. "You have a raid."

Trunks' smirk vanished. Damn Frieza and his greed for planets. "Which one…?" There were heaps of planets that the Lizard had his eyes on.

"Hemon," Vegeta answered. "You know they'll try to fight."

"Of course they will," Trunks replied dully.

"Just don't get killed!" Vegeta ordered before walking off.

**xXxXxXx**

Trunks went to go change out of his normal blue and white armour, to his black armour. His mother had designed their suits some time ago, and they were quite sturdy. While wearing the black armour, Trunks felt more like a dark Prince.

**xXxXxXx**

The ride to Hemon was long and boring. It was a distant Planet, so it would take two days to reach it, and then they had to capture the planet- which could take however many days, and then two days for the ride back. He wouldn't be able to see the Earth's Princess, not that he cared... That's what he kept telling himself.

The Hemonians were big built with dark-green skin and ogre looking faces. They were big, but they were not trained in combat. It would be Trunks' job to get the crown- after that it was up to his army. If the battle looked tough he would join in and help.

**xXxXxXx**

Once the Saiyan ship landed, Hemonians surrounded it. They knew what the Saiyans had come to do.

Trunks was the first one out of the ship, followed by Nappa and Raditz. The Prince sighed at the sight in front of him. The Hemonian King had a big, ugly, yellow crown on top of his head. The ogre's teeth were yellow and rotten.

"We can do this the simple way," Trunks said calmly.

The Hemonian King let out a loud roar. "You Saiyan's ain't taken' my planet!"

Raditz scowled. "They really are stupid, aren't they?"

Nappa chuckled. "You know... Most people think we're stupid."

"What a sad lie," Raditz sighed. "I happen to be quite smart."

"Yeah, at getting your ass kicked."

"Well, I oughta-"

"Enough you two," Trunks ordered in a calm manner. "We still have a planet to claim."

"I already told ya, you ain't gettin' my planet!"

"Trust me, I don't want it. But for some reason Lord Frieza does," The Saiyan Prince growled.

"Well, he ain't gettin' it either!"

Trunks was quiet for a few seconds; he wished he could stand up to Frieza like that. "There are no negotiations."

"Then we fight for it!" The King roared.

"You people really do make us the enemies," Trunks announced.

The Hemoninas let out a warrior's cry, and ran towards the Saiyan ship. Trunks was the first to move as he drew his sword from his back, and plunged it right into the Kings chest. The Saiyan was emotionless as he grabbed the crown, kicked the King's chest, and sliced his head right off.

"You know what to do," he told his men.

**xXxXxXx**

Trunks walked onto the ship, and threw the crown on the control panel. Maybe everyone was right- maybe the Saiyan's were monsters...

* * *

_**"True nobility is being superior to your former self. There is nothing noble about being superior to some other person..."**_

_**-Unknown**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Fact- I am the aunt of 11 kids. 4 nephews, and 7 nieces.**

* * *

**9**

"Princess, are you listening?" Lottie asked, rousing Pan from her daydream.

"Oh yes," the Princess nodded.

She and Lottie were seated in a room that was like a classroom. Lottie was trying to teach, but Pan wasn't interested. She kept daydreaming about the person who was watching her at the pond. She imagined it being a handsome Prince from a faraway land that could come and take her away...

"Princess!" Lottie called again.

"Yes!" Pan answered quickly.

"You need to pay attention."

"Lottie, this is boring. I don't want to learn about our government."

"But it is the King's orders..."

"I've been studying all day! Can I please go have some fun?" Pan pouted.

Lottie narrowed her eyes. "You know I can't say no. Be careful!"

"I will!" Pan promised rushing out of the room as fast as her legs could carry her.

"And stop running!" Lottie yelled after her.

**xXxXxXx**

Pan made her way to the stables, and quickly let Camelot out. She was anxious to go back to the pond, because she wanted to know if that person would be there again.

"Princess," a stable hand, Fabian said. "You must put a saddle on the horse before you ride."

Pan frowned, "Camelot doesn't like the saddles."

"I'm sorry Princess, but the King ordered it. He said he would get rid of the horse if you didn't start obeying him."

"He wouldn't!" Pan exclaimed with wide-eyes. She hugged Camelot's neck tightly as the horse bobbed his head.

"I wouldn't test him," Fabian advised.

"Fine," Pan hissed. "I'll saddle him up."

**xXxXxXx**

There was no racing this time, Pan rode Camelot obediently. With a sigh, she pulled her hair back to get it out of her face. She hated how her life was at the moment. It had gone downhill since Goten left, and she didn't remember much about her father.

Pan waited at the pond, but she never sensed her stalker. Had he left her too? She grabbed a handful of Camelot's mane as he glared at the pond. "He's not going to take you away from me Camelot…I promise."

**xXxXxXx**

Trunks arrived back on his home planet a week after his departure. They had defeated the Hemonians easily, and had claimed the throne. The Saiyan Prince walked into his father's study, and his mother stood up quickly.

"Trunks!" she said attacking him in a tight hug.

"Mom, I'm fine," Trunks hugged her back.

"I know you're okay, but I'm your mother, and I worry."

Trunks didn't respond as he placed the Hemonians crown on his father's desk.

"Was it easy?"

"No," Trunks shook his head. "It's never easy, but inform Frezia that he has another planet."

Vegeta breathed in deeply. "That he does... the sick son of a bitch."

"You two hush it now," Bulma whispered. "I can't even imagine what he would do to either of you, if he found out you were talking bad about him!"

Vegeta snorted. "I doubt he would do anything, but torture us."

"Still," Bulma replied, tears forming in her eyes. "For my sake, stop it."

Trunks rubbed his mother's arms softly. "One day, we'll be out of his control. One day..."

* * *

_**"It is neither wise nor brave to question God. It is a folly of a prideful heart."**_

_**-Don Williams Jr**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Fact- Favorite animes are; Dragon Ball Z, Sailor Moon, Fruits Baskets, and Maid Sama!**

* * *

**10**

"Princess, are you okay?" Lottie asked after waking Pan up one day.

"Yes, I'm fine," the girl said softly. She obediently changed into a long lavender dress, and brushed her hair before tying half of it up with a ribbon.

"Are you sure you're okay, Princess?"

"I'm just tired," Pan sighed. She felt a bit sad, since she hadn't sensed someone watching her anymore. Was that weird? Probably so... but she thought she would meet a new friend.

"Maybe your brother will let you take a nap."

Pan smiled. "That sounds really inviting."

**xXxXxXx**

"Pan," Gohan said, breaking the silence at breakfast. "You'll be sixteen soon."

"In the fall," Pan confirmed.

"Yes," Gohan nodded. "Starting on your birthday, Lord Uub will be courting you."

"What…?" Pan yelled, dropping her fork. "Lord Uub is a nice man, but I don't want him to court me!"

"Why not?" Videl smirked.

"I don't like him! You just want to get rid of me, don't you?!"

"Pan!" Gohan shouted. "You will not talk to Videl like that! You may not like Lord Uub, but since he'll be courting you- you will just have to get over it. I suggest getting to know him. There is no room for discussion- you are going to be courted. It's time you get your head out of the clouds and grow up! It's time to learn some responsibilities!"

Pan couldn't believe what was happening. "Please excuse me, I'm done." She threw her napkin in her plate as she stood up. She didn't even wait for a response as he walked out of the room.

**xXxXxXx**

Making her way to the stables, she quickly saddled Camelot before taking off.

**xXxXxXx**

Trunks arrived in the small woods, just as he heard the Princess coming. He jumped in a tree and waited; did she really come here every day? Trunks knitted his eyebrows together when he saw her riding her horse.

She jumped off of him, and ran a few feet before falling onto her knees and crying.

Trunks stood still, he didn't know what to do! She was crying? Why in the world would she be crying?

Camelot came over beside her and nudged her slightly.

"They want to control me; that's all they ever want to do, Camelot. It's not fair! I should be able to decide who I want to court!"

So she was being forced into courtship? Poor girl, at least he was lucky to like Marron. Did her brother really try to control her life?

The girl stood up and dusted herself off before drying her eyes. Her dress was long enough that the ends touched the green grass beneath her feet. Carefully, she lifted it up and walked to the shallow banks of the pond, where she took off her shoes. She stepped on a nearby stone and balanced on it.

Trunks watched her with wide-eyes. Her dress was way too long, and the rocks too slippery for her to be doing that! She would fall- but why should he care?

She took another step, and had to quickly catch herself from falling. For a human she had good reflexes. But she kept going in deeper, and the rocks were further apart... Trunks saw it happening... The slip of her foot- he couldn't stop himself.

* * *

_**"Underwater there are arranged-marriages; there's no love."**_

_**-Emma Roberts**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Zailz-101: Awe thank you!**

**Ivette: Yep!**

**Becca: They meet!**

**Prisci99: Gohan and Videl will get what's coming to them in due time.**

**Super Pan-Chan: Haha! Don't die! Here you go!**

**shellsuchiha: You'll see!**

**Trina Hearts: I hope that's good.. Lmao!**

**Vegetable lov3r: They're going to meet!**

**dianaloveanime: Yes!**

**Kim: Lol! I have to keep everyone on their toes! And thank you!**

**Guest: Here you go!**

**the-writing-vampire: I am so happy to see you! I've missed your reviews tremendously! Let's see... The Goku thing, I will go into more detail about it later on in the story. Goten won't be seen, but mentioned of through the story until the climax starts to really pick up. :)**

**SonPanssj4: That would be something neat, huh?**

**Da Kurlzz: Kinda... Courting usually leads to marriage.**

**PnutButtr: Yes they do!**

* * *

**11**

Camelot was neighing loudly, and Pan didn't understand why. She had been walking on the rocks, on the bank of the pond when she tripped. As soon as her foot faltered, it was as if someone had caught her. Opening her eyes she saw someone towering over her.

She stood up... He was tall, for she only reached half-way up to his shoulders. His hair was the strangest shade of lavender- almost like her dress, and his eyes. They had to be the bluest eyes Pan had ever seen. She glanced down and gasped.

"You're a-a Saiyan...?" she was in awe as she watched is brown tail tightening around his waist.

"You're an Earthling," he countered taking a step closer to her.

Pan subconsciously took a step back, but her tailbone bumped into a tree. Camelot galloped over to his owner, panting heavily as he glared at the intruder.

"Calm down," Pan patted his neck lightly.

"Who are you going to tell?" The Saiyan demanded with a scowl. He was feeling quite ridiculous at the moment.

"Excuse me?" Pan asked.

"You're standing in front of a Saiyan- aren't you going to go tell someone?"

"No."

"Why not?" The Saiyan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because you'll get into trouble..."

"Don't worry about me!" He snapped, his scowl returning. "I can take care of myself," he growled.

"I still won't tell anyone," Pan promised.

"You're weak," Trunks muttered, mainly talking to himself. What was coming over him? Why did he rescue her? Why was she concerned for his safety when they just met? It didn't make any sense- none of it!

"Are you strong?" the human girl asked, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"One of the strongest." Trunks stated proudly.

"You must have been extremely fast to have caught me," she was in awe again.

Trunks' lips curled slightly. "You were being clumsy. Be more careful."

"I guess I would be clumsy to a Saiyan..." she nodded her head with a smile.

"Aren't you scared?" Trunks asked slightly annoyed, he was kind of hoping she would have been.

"Should I be?"

"Yes!" he aspirated, narrowing his eyes at her.

The girl smiled. "This is the first time I've ever talked to a Saiyan!"

Trunks smacked a hand to his forehead, and looked at her between his fingers. She wasn't scared at all! In fact, she was still talking! But maybe saving her wasn't a bad idea. She was cute... In her own way.

"You don't get out much, do you?" Trunks asked sarcastically, lowering his hand.

She shrugged. "My brother likes me to stay near the castle."

"You really are a Princess- aren't you?"

"Doesn't your planet have a Prince?"

Trunks smirked- she really didn't know who she was talking to. "Of course it does."

"Do you know him?"

"Yes," he wasn't going to give any hints on who he was.

The girl smiled and seemed pleased with the answer. "How did you get to Earth- if you don't mind me asking...? Don't you live on Planet Vegeta-Sei... Did I say it right?"

Trunks looked at her confused. "You said it right..."

The girl beamed…

"You're correct; I'm from Vegeta-Sei."

"Did you come the day Earth traded with your planet? That's when I first felt someone watching me."

"I was here that day..."

"Were you on the ship? I saw two Saiyans, but my maid, Lottie said the Prince was on the ship- wait... Are you the Prince?" her eyes were wide as she looked up at him. "You are- aren't you? It explains the crest!"

Trunks just looked at her. She might have been weak, but she wasn't dumb. "Why were you crying a few moments ago?"

"Are you the Prince?" she ignored his question.

"You tell me," he smirked.

"I say you are!"

"Then I must be."

"I knew it!" she said, mainly talking to herself.

A noise made Trunks' ears perk and he turned his head sharply. "Someone is coming, I must go."

"How can you tell?" Pan asked, trying to hear the same noise.

"A Saiyans hearing is far better than a human's. Goodbye Princess," he pushed a button on his bracelet and was gone.

**xXxXxXx**

Pan watched him go in awe before a guard entered into the clearing. "Princess, the King demands that you come home."

Pan turned her head to the spot where the Saiyan Prince had been before turning towards the guard. "I'm coming, and you can go tell my brother that."

"Princess-"

"I said go tell him," Pan ordered. She normally wasn't bossy, but now she was in a sour mood again.

**xXxXxXx**

Pan rode Camelot slowly back to the stables. She couldn't stop thinking about the Saiyan- she finally met him! _He was gorgeous_, she thought with a light blush. His hair was a unique shade, but it was also familiar. She hoped that he would return again soon...

After brushing Camelot, Pan made her way inside the castle. She was careful to not make any sounds so Gohan, Videl or Ruin couldn't find her. She didn't have anything nice to say to them at the moment. She felt as if they were controlling her life, and she had no say in the matter.

**xXxXxXx**

Pan had told the Saiyan that she wouldn't tell anyone his secret, yet it was gnawing at her stomach. She had to tell someone who would understand. The Princess made her way to her mother's chamber, and entered the dark room. It was around midday, so the older woman was probably taking a nap. Pan slipped under the covers, and lay down beside her sleeping mother.

"Momma, you'll never believe what just happened," Pan whispered. "I've met a Saiyan. At first he seemed a little rough, and he could have been annoyed since he saved me. But get this- he's the Prince! Can you believe it? The Saiyan Prince came to Earth! I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone, and I know you're asleep; I had to tell someone. Hopefully he'll come back tomorrow. Sweet dreams, Momma," Pan kissed her mother's cheek lightly.

Minutes later ChiChi's eyes shot open as she turned to look at her dreaming daughter. Pan was following the same path she had gone down. Meeting a Saiyan, and becoming friends... The next step was falling in love. ChiChi sighed deeply, and she could feel her heart become heavy. Keeping her and Goku's secret was hard at times like these...

* * *

_**"Be who you are and say what you feel, because those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind." -Dr. Seuss**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Ivette: I got plans for them, don't worry! Lol**

**Prisci99: Don't worry! There will be plenty more interaction between them! Lol**

**The-writing-Vampire: Yay! I'm happy to hear that! :) ChiChi telling Pan the truth could go both ways, but she's keeping it a secret for the sake of how Gohan would react, and Vegeta-Sei itself. I'm excited for you to see how everything will turn out! I hope you like it! If you don't mind... Will you check out my other story Guardian? It's still fairly new, and I think you would like- or I at least hope you do! Lol**

**dianaloveanime: Lol yes they did!**

**briannap0122: I'll try! Most of the new chapters will probably be short until Trunks and Pan start trusting each other more and other stuff happens...**

**shellsuchiha: Haha thanks! I tried to make it funny!**

**Kim: Pan will find out the truth, when everyone else does! Lol :p and it won't be until around the latter part of part 1.**

**Da Kurlzz: I know right! I wish that could happen to me!**

**Vegetable lov3r: There will be hints of Goten, but he won't be seen until later. I love Fruits Basket! It's funny and cute all in the same time! If you watch the anime you should read the manga as well because it goes further than the anime did.**

**PnutButtr: Lol! She's not the only one!**

**Becca: There will be a lot more chapters of Trunks and Pan sneaking around!**

* * *

**Thank you Kim! You're such a doll!**

* * *

**12**

"What are you doing?" A voice asked that startled Pan.

She held her beating chest as she looked up at the confused face of the Saiyan. "You're back," she said happily once her heart was calm. She sat her needles and yarn aside, and stood up, dusting herself off. "To answer your question, I was crocheting. It's something my mother is teaching me..."

"I see," he looked around slightly.

"Thank you- for yesterday I mean. For catching me before I fell..."

"You really need to be more careful," he glanced at her.

Pan nodded as she looked at the ground, blushing. "My name is Pan."

Her name was Pan... What a simple name. Why was he so surprised? He had honestly expected her name to be more captivating. He would have to do something about that...

"Pan... Dora," he said softly.

"What?" she asked confused.

"You," he said simply. "Pandora- it's also a type of flower on my planet."

Pan smiled and he could see her cheeks darken. "What's your name?"

He looked at her for a moment; contemplating if he should tell her or not. "Trunks," he finally replied.

"Prince Trunks," Pan sounded out with a smile.

Trunks felt a shiver run up his body at hearing her say his name. What was wrong with him?

"What's it like being a Saiyan Prince?"

"I imagine it's like how you're the Princess of Earth- just a bit different. All I really have to do is the things my father no longer feels the need to do. Other than that, I do whatever I want," he started walking around lightly, wanting to get a good feel of the area.

"Wow," Pan watched him. She still wanted to go to Vegeta-Sei.

"Don't you get to do things?"

Pan shrugged. "My brother doesn't allow me to do much after our other brother ran away."

"Where did he go?" Trunks looked into the pond to see tiny fish swimming about.

"I don't know," Pan lied.

"That must suck- getting punished for something somebody else did."

"I don't blame him," Pan stepped up next to Trunks. "I want to run away sometimes too."

"Don't you like earth?"

"Of course, it's my home- I just wish it was a bit different sometimes..."

Trunks didn't respond as he looked at the whole pond. He didn't know how to feel anymore. He was still so curious about Pan, and to him it seemed she just needed a friend. But they couldn't be friends; something like that seemed unthinkable.

Camelot sniffed Trunks' hair before trying to eat some of it. "Damn horse!" Trunks pushed the animal away. "It's hair- not hay!"

Pan giggled, placing her hands over her mouth. "Sorry!"

"It's fine," Trunks grumbled, rubbing his head.

"Do you have any pets? All I have is Camelot..."

"No, I do not own any animals. Nor do I wish too."

"Ah," Pan started petting Camelot's neck. "Can I ask you question?"

"You just did," Trunks smirked.

"Yes, we'll here's another one- why did you come back to Earth?"

"I don't know... You seemed interesting and I wanted to see what you were like. I've never talked to an Earthling like you before."

"I'm taking that as a complement," Pan smiled.

"It was nice talking to you, Pandora."

"Are you leaving?" Pan frowned; he didn't stay long at all.

"Yes, I must go back to my planet."

"Will you come back?"

"I suppose... If I can," Trunks promised.

Pan smiled lightly. "Goodbye, Prince Trunks."

**xXxXxXx**

Trunks arrived back in his room with a light smile. He had found out her name, which made him feel giddy for some weird reason. He wanted to talk to her longer, but no one knew he had left the castle, so he couldn't stay away long.

**xXxXxXx**

Trunks thought about the princess as he walked down the hall. He could tell by the way Pan spoke, and by her actions that she was a kind person- even if she was weak. It felt nice to talk to someone- someone Trunks felt could understand him... Albeit, they seemed to have nothing in common…

"There you are," Bulma called when she spotted Trunks. "Is that bracelet working?"

"Yeah, it's working just fine," Trunks answered quickly.

"Why would you need a transportation bracelet?" Bulla asked as she walked with their mother.

"It's none of your concern."

"What do you have to hide, brother?" Bulla's smile was mischievous.

"Nothing as bad as you do," Trunks' smirk was full of knowledge.

Bulla's eyes widened in fear before their mother saved her. "You two stop picking on each other. Come on," Bulma led the way down the hall.

"How did you find out?" Bulla whispered so only Trunks heard.

"You're not very clever when it comes to being sneaky," Trunks chuckled. "You had best be careful before Dad finds out."

"So you won't tell him?" Bulla breathed.

"If I see no need to," he gave his sister a warm smile, which she returned.

**xXxXxXx**

"He came back!" Pan whispered to Camelot excitedly. "I'm so happy that he came back!"

She couldn't believe it! She had a conversation with a Saiyan! He didn't try to kill her, and he didn't act inhumane. He seemed to be as civil as her. With a sigh, Pan sat on the ground and looked up at the blue sky. Faintly she could see Vegeta-Sei in the atmosphere; it hovered above like a full moon that never changed. She just knew the Saiyans couldn't be much different from her.

* * *

_**"No orator can top the one who can give a good nickname." **_

_**-Ralph Waldo **_


	13. Chapter 13

**BaskinxxRobins: You'll have to see!**

**Kim: Thanks! I thought it would be another cute little nickname! :D**

**dianaloveanime: Ah, the possibilities are endless!**

**Prisci99: Trunks? Probably much of nothing... Lmao!**

**Ivette: Sh! It's a secret, okay? Lol**

**Da Kurlzz: Oh just a certain warrior. :p**

**Trina Hearts: Thank you!**

**PnutButtr: Yes, Goten knows the secret. That's why he ran away. He didn't tell Pan, because he was keeping quite about it like Goku asked him too.**

**Treasure: Lol! Why of course!**

**shellsuchiha: Here you go!**

**Vegetable lov3r: Thank you! I'm glad you liked the name! I just had to make Camelot try to eat his hair! Lmao! Trunks is too stubborn for his own good!**

**briannap0122: Thank you!**

**Day: Awe! He wont stay away for long! Lmao!**

**the-writing-vampire: I'm glad you brought that up...I have it planed in the future that Trunks sneaks Pan to planet Vegeta-Sei with a cover story. And there she will meet Nappa, Raditz, and Vegeta. Of course they'll know the resemblance is uncanny! But they won't do much about it. And the doctor who delivered the Son's... I think you'll be amused as to who it is. He'll be showing up in a later chapter. :)**

**Becca: Lol! She's sneaking around with a certain warrior!**

* * *

**13**

Trunks arrived at the clearing to see Pan already there. She was sitting on a blanket in the shade of a tree, to cool her from the rising temperatures. It looked as if she was making a crown of flowers, and when she noticed Trunks, she smiled.

"Good afternoon, Prince Trunks. You can sit down if you'd like."

Quietly, Trunks took her offer, but kept himself a good distance away. He leaned against the base of the tree, and enjoyed the cool breeze. "Why do you always come here?" he asked curiously.

Pan smiled, but didn't look up from her flower crown. "My parents used to meet here when they were young, and then after we were born, my father would bring me and my brothers here. It's sentimental to me in that way."

"Where is your father?" Trunks questioned.

"He's dead," Pan replied simply. "He left and never returned... Did you really not know that?"

Trunks cursed himself for not remembering, his father told him that news years ago. "No, I forgot, my father told me years ago. It was a careless mistake- why else would your brother be king?"

Pan looked at the Saiyan, confused. "Your father told you?"

"Yes, he came to earth because he heard a friend had died, and found out that your father had passed on as well."

Pan couldn't believe what she was hearing. "My brother blames the Saiyans for the death of our father."

Trunks eyes widened in shock. "Really...? You know, my father blames humans for the death of his friend."

"No," Pan shook her head. "This feud- it's all a misunderstanding!"

"Whoa! Princess, don't get your hopes up. Who's to say that the humans killed my father's friend- I'm not saying they did," he replied at seeing her face. "And who's not to say that Saiyans really killed your father? There are secrets about my kingdom, that I don't even know, and I'm sure there are plenty that you don't know either. Plus, I could never tell my father that humans are innocent- he would have a hernia."

Pan sighed. "I suppose you're right. Gohan would never listen to me anyways..."

"You know what I think?" Trunks caught her attention. "I think Frieza is behind all this. I bet he killed your father, and my father's friend just to start all this crap." Trunks shrugged, "It's just a hunch, but I really don't like that bastard."

"Have you ever met Frieza?"

"Yes," Trunks growled at an unpleasant memory. "If you ever want to know what a real monster is like, he's the guy to go to."

Pan shivered, unpleasant thoughts coursing through her mind. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Trunks asked confused.

Pan shrugged. "That you were unfortunate enough to meet him... That my planet hates yours."

"You- you are something else," Trunks whispered. The girl was apologizing for things she had no control over!

"Is that a good thing?" Pan inquired.

"Yes," Trunks smiled lightly. "It's good that you're different."

Pan smiled as she continued working on her crown of flowers. Trunks definitely wasn't a monster. How could he be? He seemed so... sweet. After finishing her project Pan glanced at the Saiyan Prince to see him asleep. She giggled softly as an idea popped into her head.

**xXxXxXx**

Trunks opened his eyes groggily to see Pan laughing as she played in the water with Camelot. He scowled at himself for falling asleep, and for letting his defences down around a human... Although, Pan was harmless…he felt so comfortable around her. He stood up, and let out a crooked smile when he saw the horse getting Pan good.

"You dirty horse, no carrots for you tonight! And you can forget about me brushing your mane!" Pan teased, splashing the animal once again. She saw Trunks, and her eyes lit up. "Have a good nap?"

Trunks nodded his head lightly. "Your steed got you good," he smirked.

"I know, he's a bad horse," Pan teased again as Camelot snickered.

"I have to go back. Goodbye Pandora."

Pan smiled brightly as she waved. "Goodbye, Prince Trunks."

**xXxXxXx**

The lavender-haired man walked through the corridors of his palace, his stomach let out a hungry growl. Vegeta-Sei's time was about an hour ahead of earths, so he had slept through the beginning of the evening meal.

Nappa and Raditz stumbled out of the dining hall, both a bit buzzed, and throwing insults at each other.

"One of these days, I'm going to kill you!" Nappa declared.

"Bring it, you big- Trunks?!" Raditz exclaimed when he saw the prince. Nappa followed his gaze, and it took the two less than a second to start laughing.

"What's so funny?" Trunks demanded.

"I suggest checking your head before going to eat," Raditz snickered.

Confused, Trunks reached up and felt the top of his head. Touching something soft, he grabbed it before pulling it off. There in his hands was the crown of flowers Pan had made.

"Pandora..."

"Those don't look like Pandora's to me!" Nappa laughed.

"Shut up!" Trunks shoved the flower crown into his pocket, and left the two older Saiyans who were laughing hysterically in the hallway.

* * *

_**"Sometimes the most productive thing for you to do is relax."**_

_**-Mark Black**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Trina Hearts: I think so too!**

**YamixHikaru lover: Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

**SonPanssj4: Lmao! Yes she did!**

**Ivette: Not until a few more chapters...**

**dianaloveanime: Thank you!**

**Kim: Yep! They're the same! Awe! I bet Trunks sleeping is adorable!**

**Prisci99: Lmao! Yes she is!**

**Vegetable lov3r: Haha! No he shouldn't!**

**Treasure: I think so too! XD**

**PnutButtr: Awe! Thank you!**

**Karin: Sadly... Goten won't be back for a while. He'll be mentioned, just not seen.**

**Day: I'm right there with you! Lmao**

**Becca: I'm hoping that things will start to pick up soon! :)**

**Da Kurlzz: Cute huh? Lmao!**

**shellsuchiha: Thanks! :D**

**Talimancer: Awe...here you go!**

**the-writing-vampire: O_O how... You're a clever little person. I'm watching you...Don't correctly guess all my surprises, okay? Lol!**

* * *

**Thank you, Kim! **

* * *

**14**

"That wasn't funny," Trunks landed in front of Pan.

The girl looked up innocently. "What wasn't?"

"The flowers," he sat down beside her. "I'm lucky my father didn't see me."

Pan put her book down with a worried look. "Would you have gotten in trouble?"

Trunks shook his head with a light smile. "But he would have asked questions- questions that I can't answer."

Pan smiled. "I'm glad you're coming here. It's nice to have a new friend."

"Yeah..." Trunks replied lightly.

"Does Vegeta-Sei really have two suns?"

"The sun is just a star. We share the same sun and moon, but Vegeta-Sei is closer to another star that could be counted as our second sun."

"Wow..." Pan replied in awe. "What about full moons? Is it true that- never mind, that would be a rude question?"

"That Saiyans turn into Oozaru's when there is a full moon?"

Pan nodded. "I understand if you don't want to talk about it..." but she wanted to know.

Trunks shrugged. "It doesn't happen on every full moon- only if we stare directly at the moon do we turn."

"Have you ever..."

"Turned into an Oozaru?" Trunks finished for her. Pan nodded again and he continued: "When I was eleven. That was my first and hopefully my last time."

"Was it scary?"

"Yes," Trunks said lightly. "It was the scariest thing I've ever done in my life, and the most painful."

Pan shuddered at imagining the pain Trunks must have gone through. In a way it made her sick to her stomach.

"On full moons, I have trouble sleeping," Pan gave him some information about her.

Trunks let out a crooked smile. "Me too…"

"You are protected right? I mean by staying out of the moon's light..."

"Yes, it's mandatory that all Saiyans are locked inside during a full moon. We have iron shields that cover our windows to be extra careful. The only time we're allowed out in the full moon is when we go to another planet."

"How different is Vegeta-Sei to earth?"

Trunks smiled at her. She was full of questions. "Strangely it's not that different from earth. As you already know, my planet has two suns. The earth's soil is richer than Vegeta-Sei's too. We don't have nearly as many plants. Your sky is a bright blue, but mine is more of a red color. The gravity is heavier on Vegeta-Sei too."

"Amazing," Pan was in awe. She still wanted to go to Trunks' planet one day. Maybe Trunks would take her... And maybe she could see Goten.

"What are you thinking about?" Trunks asked as her eyes grew distant.

"I'm sorry," Pan apologized. "I was thinking about my brother...the one who ran away."

"You miss him a lot don't you?"

Pan nodded. "He said he would come back for me, but he still hasn't."

"You had a good relationship with him, correct?"

"Yes," Pan nodded. "He was my best friend."

"Then he'll come back one day."

Pan smiled lightly. "What about you? Do you have any siblings?"

"A little sister."

"How old is she?"

"Sixteen... I think," Trunks shrugged.

"I'll be sixteen this year," Pan stated happily. Thoughts that she could meet the Saiyan princess and become friends with her made her smile. "What's her name?"

"Bulla."

Pan nodded with a smile. She enjoyed finding out more about Trunks, and more about Vegeta-Sei.

Trunks stood up and dusted himself off. "It was nice talking to you, Pandora."

"You too… Prince Trunks."

**xXxXxXx**

"What has you smiling?" Lottie asked Pan later that night as she brushed the girl's hair.

"Huh?" Pan asked, snapping out of her daze.

"You're smiling- who are you day dreaming about?"

"Don't be silly, Lottie," Pan laughed.

"You're thinking about someone!"

"No I'm not!"

"Princess," Lottie smiled knowingly. "Who is it and what's his name?"

"He's just a friend," Pan finally whispered.

"Just a friend," Lottie said disbelievingly.

"That's all he can be, because I'm being courted by Lord Uub." Pan spoke bitterly.

Lottie sighed. "Maybe you like this one more... Maybe he could court you as well..."

"No," Pan whispered. "That would never be able to happen..." Trunks was a Saiyan; her brother would never allow it.

* * *

**I know you guys are wanting Trunks and Pan's romantic relationship to take off soon...just please be patient. They have to get to know each other more, and learn how to trust one another. **

**Im hoping things will be picking up soon... In the near future; flying lessons, a masked ball, and Pan's birthday.**

* * *

**"It gives us life**

**Day and night**

**It gives us today**

**Simple relaxation**

**To forget our sorrow**

**Our one has become two **

**And our two has become one**

**The moon has now eclipsed the sun**

**To walk together**

**Hand in hand**

**Side by side**

**Woman and man**

**The world his full of sad, dark places, illuminated only by our loving faces. **

**Our smiles so bright, when we find our lover**

**Like the sun and moon**

**We need each other**

**Or we're worthless, dull, and alone**

**Forever lost, in the great unknown**

**And that is why we much search**

**For something to make life worth the chase**

**Of a happier place."**

**-Unknown**


	15. Chapter 15

**15**

Weeks had passed since Trunks and Pan first met. The summer months grew hotter and longer as the two would sit under the shade of a tall tree. Trunks came twice a week... Sometimes three when he could find the time.

"What do you mean you're going away?" Pan asked one day.

"I have to leave for a raid. It's a planet called Resacar."

"When will you be back?" Pan looked at him sadly.

Trunks shrugged. "If the planet is easy to take then it won't be long at all, a week at most."

"A week?" Pan repeated.

Trunks nodded. "It's something I have to do."

"I understand," Pan said softly. "It's one of your duties as a prince."

Trunks nodded again. "I'll come and visit when I get back, okay?"

"Yeah. Be careful Prince Trunks."

Camelot nudged her shoulder as Trunks disappeared. "I do hope that he'll be okay."

**xXxXxXx**

The week that passed was a long and boring one. Pan missed talking to Trunks, and now that he was gone she really didn't know what to do. She couldn't talk to Gohan, and hanging out with Videl was a no! Her mother was out of town for the day, and Lottie was doing chores.

"Looks like it's just me and you," Pan told Camelot as she rode him to the pond. "Kind of like old times again, huh?" Camelot snorted as he shook his head.

Pan climbed off her tall horse, and he went to get a drink of water. The sun was shining down on her brightly, burning her skin and the water looked inviting. With a look around she took down her hair before stripping her clothes off.

**xXxXxXx**

Trunks arrived at his castle with a sigh. It felt so good to be home. Rescar had been a puny planet, and easy for him and his group to overthrow. The ride to and from the planet was the worst-three days to get there and four days back. He was finally home! He could see Pandora!

"Where are you going?" Vegeta asked when Trunks tried to escape the throne room.

"I was going to my chambers."

"It's not even dinner yet," Bulma announced.

"I know, but I'm tired," Trunks explained. "I'll eat something later, goodnight."

Trunks rushed out of the room before anyone else could question him. He couldn't believe how badly he wanted to see Pan, it was a bit ridiculous! But he couldn't stop himself from pushing the silver button.

**xXxXxXx**

Arriving, Trunks didn't see Pan, but he did see Camelot. He walked over to the horse and looked out across the pond. That's when he saw her. His blue eyes widened and he swallowed hard. She rose up from the water, and he saw a side view of her half-naked body. Her black hair covered some of her breast as she rung the water out of it.

With a light laugh she turned towards Camelot and froze. Her eyes were as wide as Trunks', and a crimson blush spread across her face. "Trunks!" she squeaked, falling down into the water. "Turn around so I can get dressed!" She couldn't believe that she didn't sense him!

Trunks blinked before a smirk formed on his lips. "Why? It's not like you have anything to hide," he obeyed her command anyways. Her bust was small, but he couldn't stop thinking about them!

Pan dressed behind Camelot quickly. She was so embarrassed, but so happy Trunks was back. "So…" Pan was now fully dressed. "How was the raid?"

"Boring," Trunks turned to face her- her face still red. "It was an easy take."

"Really?" Pan tucked a wet piece of hair behind her ears. "Didn't any of them put up a fight?"

"No, they knew they would lose so they didn't try."

"That's so sad... What would you have done if they fought back?"

"Kill them," the reply was simple.

"Have you ever killed anyone?"

"Yes," he locked eyes with her. "I've done what I had to do to keep my people alive."

Pan bit her bottom lip lightly. She had no idea that Trunks had ever killed anyone! It sure was a surprise!

"I understand why you did it."

"You do?" Trunks raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, if killing people and raiding planets is something I would have to do to keep my race from getting destroyed then I would do it too."

"It doesn't matter," Trunks muttered. "One day, Frieza will be dead."

"I hope you're right," Pan replied softly.

**xXxXxXx**

Bulma walked down the corridors of the castle, her tail swaying behind her. Even after all these years she still found herself being surprised or frightened when she forgot about it. The tail was weird to get use to at first, but now it was a part of her. With gentle steps she walked into her daughter's room. The princess was under layers of covers, and Bulma moved some of the blue hair out of her daughters face. She kissed her forehead lightly before leaving.

She entered Trunks room next to see the young man lying on his stomach with his lavender hair spread across the pillow. Bulma clicked her tongue lightly; he was due for another hair cut- it had reached his shoulders in no time!

A smile escaped Bulma's lips. A full-blooded Saiyan's hair never grew or changed... But hers, Trunks and Bulla's grew all the time. Yet again, her children were only half-Saiyan and she wasn't even one! They had tricked Vegeta's father by saying she was wounded in a raid- which looked good on her part- that would explain her abnormal hair coloring and low power level. The king believed it and Bulma could stay.

Still smiling Bulma leaned down to kiss her son but stopped short when she smelled something. It was an old, foreign smell she would never forget... Pine trees from earth. Her son had been going to earth?! Why?!

Bulma didn't know, but she was eager to find out. Quickly, she kissed Trunks' forehead making him whine before turning his head. Bulma watched him for a minute, and smiled.

"I'll find out your secret soon enough," with that the woman left.

* * *

**Next chapter: talk of courting...Bra's secret...and Trunks' feelings for Pan are changing.**

**"You want to make him interested in you? Then pretend to be embarrassed in his presence." **

**-Fridrich Wietzche **


	16. Chapter 16

**Ivette: You mean Trunks? Lmao! **

**Becca: Lol... I guess you'll see. Pan has never stayed at the castle- so her wandering off is a daily thing. *sniff* *sniff* I'm going to miss you! **

**Trina: Awe thanks!**

**Da Kurlzz: Lol yeah, I thought it would be... something to get their relationship moving just a bit.**

**Zailz-101: Lmao! Thanks!**

**the-writing-vampire: Oh... yes. Lmao. I'm anxious to bring him back, trust me! Well, I don't want to become too predictable, so I think whats going to happen in later chapters will surprise everyone... Or at least I'm hoping lol. **

**Vegetable lov3r: Thanks! OHMYSTARS! (got that from one of lavenblue's stories) YOUR REVIEW! It had me cracking up! "dude I love you, give me a son!" LMAO!**

**Prisci99: Hehe... He has a good self-control! ;D**

**dianaloveanime: Goten is away... he's doing good... He'll be back later, I promise! **

**briannap0122: Funny you mention them... because they're mentioned in this chapter! lol They'll be making appearances in a few chapters.**

**PnutButtr: Oh yes he does! **

**Treasure: Oh yes! **

**shellsuchiha: Hmm... You'll have to wait and see to all those questions! lol**

**Kim: I would miss him too... Thanks! I don't want them to rush! lmao**

**Day: You got that right! One step closer! **

* * *

**A thank you to my awesome Beta reader, lavenblue (Kim). If you guys haven't checked out her stories yet... shame on you! You really should. :)**

* * *

**16**

"Don't you get hot while wearing all that armor?" Pan asked Trunks one blistering afternoon.

Trunks smirked lightly as he looked at the princess who was wearing shorts, a tank and all with her hair pinned up. He sported black spandex pants with black boots. On his chest was a simple armor plate where his crest hid behind it.

"No, I'm use to the heat. Vegeta-Sei can get hotter than this."

"That makes sense then. I just wish it weren't so humid!" Pan fanned herself lightly. "What's your favorite season?"

Trunks raised an eyebrow, "fall."

Pan smiled brightly. "My birthday is in the fall! But my favorite season is summer- at the moment, then when its fall- fall will be my favorite. Then winter, spring, and the cycle starts all over again. My favorite season is whatever season it is at the moment..."

Trunks listened to her talk with an eyebrow raised. She was very catching. Her voice was smooth and calming... She was still talking. It made Trunks smile. She was the kind of girl that could talk for hours, but he would never get bored of listening to her.

"...And that's why Videl doesn't allow me to sing."

Trunks turned to look at her. How did her talking about seasons end up being about singing? Trunks would never know...

"You sure do talk a lot, don't you?"

A blush lit up on Pan's cheeks. "Well... I..."

"You just have a lot to say, don't you?" Trunks finished with a crooked smile.

"Yeah," Pan said, still blushing.

"I have a question."

"Yes?" Pan asked curiously.

"The day we met, why were you crying?"

Pan's eyes widened. She had forgotten all about that. Her mind had been so focused on Trunks the last few months that she hadn't even thought of Uub.

"I was crying because..." Pan took a deep breath. "I was told that I was being courted by a man I do not love. It doesn't matter; I know I'm already betrothed to him..."

Trunks looked at her with slight pity. Not having a say about who she would marry... Was it any different than him?

"I've been betrothed to someone since I was ten-years-old." He gave a sad smile to her shocked eyes. He had never seen a problem with Marron, not until now. What If he didn't want to marry her? What if he wanted to be with someone else? But who else was there?

"I guess, we have more in common than we originally thought," Pan sighed.

"It seems that way," Trunks commented. He leaned back against a nearby tree and rested his eyes.

**xXxXxXx**

Frantically, he opened them minutes later and looked at Pan.

Pan who had started reading a book saw Trunks open his eyes out the corner of her own. "Are you okay?" she asked softly, looking at him with concern in her eyes.

Trunks swallowed hard before giving a light, forceful laugh. "Of course, I just got a scary thought of another flower crown..." he lied.

Pan cracked a smile. "Don't be silly, Prince Trunks. I don't have any flowers."

"I suppose not..." he looked at her closely.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Trunks forced a small smile before resting his eyes again. "Yes Pandora, I am just fine."

"If you say so," Pan continued to read her book.

**xXxXxXx**

Trunks walked through the hallways of his home, his mind buzzing with different things. Somehow in the end, they all ended up pointing to a certain earthling. Trunks couldn't understand it... He had first visited Pan because he was curious, and then he kept doing so. Even after he had talked to her for the first time, he wasn't content. He wanted to know more about her, and he had other feelings he couldn't describe. A door creaking softly made the Saiyan Prince snap out of his thoughts.

**xXxXxXx**

His sister quietly slipped out of a room, thinking she had gone unnoticed. She turned and when she saw her smirking brother, her eyes widened.

"This is what I meant when I said you're bad at keeping secrets. You make it way too obvious," Trunks crossed his arms.

Bulla pouted. "You have no room to talk, okay? I know there's another woman."

"What?" Trunks was taken aback by this.

Now was Bulla's turn to smirk. "You make it obvious in your own small ways... Going off multiple times a week to Kami knows where... Staying away for hours... And then coming back somewhat pleased. There's another woman besides Marron, and you like her. You like her a lot." She had a smug look on her face as her tail swished behind her lightly.

Trunks thought about the comment; his thoughts immediately going back to Pan. It was late at night on Vegeta-Sei, so it would be late on earth as well. He wondered what she was doing... If she was sleeping, bathing, reading or talking to her horse…

He did like her... She was nice and pretty. But she was more than pretty... Wasn't she? Trunks found himself wanting to laugh when he thought of the way Pan's nose scrunched up when she's reading a book, and a piece of hair falls in her face... The way she would look up at him with a dazzling smile- the way her eyes lit up when she looked at him... Beautiful.

Trunks kept his face motionless as he raised an eyebrow. With a fake, mocking laugh he patted his sister's head. "Silly Bulla."

Bulla raised an eyebrow. "Did you just say 'silly'?"

Trunks froze. Pan was rubbing off on him! "And if I did?"

Bulla shrugged with a crooked smile that held more than what it seemed. "I just didn't take you for that kind of guy."

Trunks rolled his eyes. "Goodnight, sister-oh-mine."

"Goodnight, brother-dear."

* * *

_**"Listen closely: the only time it's too late to change yourself is when you're dead. Until then, you're simply making exuses or lying to yourself." **_

_**-Unknown**_


	17. Chapter 17

**17**

Pan closed her eyes as a cool breeze swept through the humid air. Chills rose on her arms, and she could tell a storm was coming.

"Trying to connect with nature, Pandora?" Trunks teased as he sharpened his sword.

Pan peaked through one eye with a smile. "No... I'm just enjoying the nice weather."

"Nice," Trunks snorted as a gust of wind blew by. "A storm is coming."

Pan closed her eyes again. "How long have you had a sword?"

Trunks raised an eyebrow. "Let's see... I got my first one when I was four."

Pan's eyes shot open. "Four?! Don't you think that's a little young...?"

Trunks chuckled. "Maybe to you, but not to Saiyans."

Pan shook her head. "I'm trying to imagine you as a kid with a sword, going around and yelling curses at everyone."

"You're close," Trunks laughed. "I wasn't that bad a kid. True, I liked to pester my father and cause strife with my mother, but I was still good. My uncle was the one who actually taught me how to sword fight...he wasn't much of a combat fighter..." Trunks eyes went to the past.

Pan opened her eyes and glanced at Trunks. He was deep in thought, remembering something. _He looks so handsome..._ The wind rustled his loose bangs and a few other strands of hair that weren't pulled back in his low ponytail.

A clap of thunder made Pan jump with a small yelp, and Trunks turned to face her with a smirk. She could feel her cheeks heating up.

"Looks like the storm his here," Trunks stood up, putting his sword in its sheath.

There was another clap of thunder and Pan jumped, holding her beating chest. Her cheeks darkened as Trunks tilted his head to the side.

"Pandora, are you afraid of storms?"

"I'm not too fond of them," she whispered.

Trunks smiled softly and helped her up. "Then you had best be getting home before the worst arrives."

"What about you?"

"I'll go home too," he cracked a smile, it was really that simple.

Pan bit her lip nervously. "Would you...would you like to come in the castle?"

Trunks' eyes widened. How could she ask that? If Gohan or anyone else saw him he was as good as dead!

"I mean you can fly right?" Pan asked quickly.

"Yes..."

"Then I can open my window, and you can fly in. That way no one will see you."

"Okay."

Pan's heart was thumping. Trunks was going to be inside her room!

"But if we're going to do this- we should do it before it rains."

"Okay," Pan nodded. "Just let me go back with Camelot, and then I'll let you in."

**xXxXxXx**

Pan tried to keep calm and collected. All she wanted to do was nudge Camelot into a run, but the horse wanted to walk slower than a turtle! Then at the stable, Fabian tried to talk to her! She had to lie and tell him she wasn't feeling well.

In the castle she sped past Gohan, who ordered her to slow down. She kept the lie she told Fabian, and yelled it to him. He didn't tell her to slow down anymore.

**xXxXxXx**

Pan rushed into her room, her cheeks slightly red from running. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself. With a deep breath she rushed to the window and opened it. She took a step back, and Trunks flew in just before the rain pelted down.

Trunks looked around the room with curious eyes. The room was very neat and extravagant- she was a princess after all. A large bed with a dark blue comforter, dark oak dressers and shelves that held little items in it. A few doors that he figured were either her bathroom or closet.

"Here, follow me," Pan passed her mirror dresser and led him to a spiral black stair case that was hidden in the corner of her room.

"You have an upstairs?"

Pan nodded. "It keeps me out of my brother's hair."

**xXxXxXx**

The upstairs loft had a rich colored carpet. A large window and a few book shelves lingered on the walls. There was a couch in front of a fireplace that had a TV above it. Trunks looked at the TV with a weird glance.

Pan giggled. "It's a TV. Look," she turned it on and a soap opera popped up.

Trunks raised an eyebrow. "Amazing… You can spy on other people's lives?"

"Well not exactly... What you're watching is a soap opera. People write situations for other actors and actresses to act out; they record it, and then show it on TV for entertainment."

"What else does this teevee show?"

Pan hid her laugh. "Many things… Sports, wrestling, weather, news and other important stuff."

"Amazing," he said again. "Vegeta-Sei needs one of these."

Pan laughed now as she sat down on the couch. Slowly Trunks followed, keeping his eyes firmly on the TV. He watched it, all the way until there was a commercial.

"How interesting," he mused.

"I can't believe that I got the Saiyan Prince hooked on soap operas," Pan smiled. "Prince Trunks...how long have you been able to fly?"

"For as long as I can remember," he turned to look at her.

"Can only Saiyan's fly?"

Trunks knitted his eyebrows together. "I don't know..."

"Could you teach me?" Pan leaned towards him, ready to pout if needed.

Trunks looked at her curiously. Could humans learn how to fly- he supposed there was only one way to find out. Over the last few weeks, Trunks also realized that Pan was not as weak as he first thought. She was fairly strong and fast for a human, still she was no Saiyan.

"Yeah..." Trunks nodded. "Let's see if you can fly."

"Really?!" Pan's eyes were wide, and she was jumping with joy.

"Yes," Trunks watched her jump on her knees with an amused expression on his face.

"Thank you!" Pan threw herself at him quickly and hugged him tightly.

Trunks froze. What. The. Hell. He never knew Pan smelled so good up close! He didn't know where to put his hands or what to do! Pan felt him tense up and leaned back with a dark blush.

"Sorry...I just got a bit excited..."

Trunks cracked a smile to hide his nervousness. "It's understandable. I would be excited too."

"So when can we start?" Pan asked eagerly.

"Princess!" Lotties voice sung from the bedroom below.

Trunks stood up quickly. "Next time," he promised. "Goodbye, Pandora."

"Goodbye, Prince Trunks!" she whispered.

**xXxXxXx**

"My dear," Lottie said with a light pant as she made her way to the top of the stairs. She walked over by Pan and sat down in the spot Trunks had occupied just a few seconds ago. "Why must you make me come up the stairs?" the old maid teased.

Pan cracked a smile. "Sorry Lottie...I just got interested in the TV."

* * *

_**"In our lives there is bound to come some pain, surely as there are storms and falling rain; just believe that the one who holds the storms will bring the sun."**_

_**-Unknown **_


	18. Chapter 18

**briannap0122: Thank you! Here you go!**

**Trina Hearts: I hope it's good...lol**

**Ivette: Uub and Marron will be making appearances soon enough...**

**Prisci99: Lol yes he will!**

**dianaloveanime: He didn't have anything to do with Goku's death, but he's not the nicest person on the block...**

**Day: Haha! Thanks!**

**Treasure: Haha...yes.**

**SonPanssj4: Lol! Yes she is!**

**Vegetable lov3r: Me too! If I were them, I would be dying to learn how to fly!**

**Da Kurlzz: Lmao! She would probably be like..."how do you know what a TV is?" lol!**

**shellsuchiha: Haha yes it is!**

**the-writing-vampire: Thank you! Bulla goes and meets up with a certain someone...**

**Kim: Lmao! Thanks! Yes, I know what you want! Haha**

**YamixHikaru lover: No problem :) Thank you!**

**PnutButtr: Hehe I guess you kinda do because it's based of Romeo and Juilet, but I promise that I'm not planning to kill them off...well both of them...**

**ArmyWife22079: Not until later chapters. Goten will return before they find out the truth about Goku.**

* * *

**Thank you, Kim!**

* * *

**18**

Trunks arrived at the clearing to see Pan sitting on the grass, her legs crossed and eyes closed. She seemed to be concentrating hard on something...

"What are you doing?" Trunks bent his legs so his face could be level with hers.

"Teaching myself how to fly," Pan replied simply.

A crooked smile graced Trunks' lips. "And how is that working out for you, Pandora?"

Pan opened one eye, and glanced at him. "I feel a bit lighter, but that's all."

Trunks straightened himself, and smirked. "Are you ready to really learn how?"

Pan jumped up, grabbing his arms. If he wasn't so good at keeping himself balanced, he would have fallen.

"Yes!" she grinned brightly.

Trunks chuckled lightly. "Okay, first step: find your ki."

"My ki...?" Pan tilted her head to the side.

"Yes," Trunks nodded. "Every living thing has a ki. It's a circulating life force that lives inside us all. It's what gives me and my race the ability to take flight, and do many other things..."

"How do I find it?" Pan raised a black eyebrow.

"You have to look inside yourself - in a way...concentrate. It will be in your centre, and when you find it you'll know. It's a part of you, always has been, and always will be. It might be hard to find at first though..."

The princess sighed. "So flying really is more than pixie dust and thinking happy thoughts?" she teased.

"What?" Trunks looked at her puzzled.

"Peter Pan," she explained, but he still looked confused. "I'll have to tell you his story sometime," she smiled.

"Yes..." Trunks nodded, still confused. "Now close your eyes and find your ki."

Pan closed her eyes, resting her arms by her side. How do you find ki? Would it just pop up suddenly...though, Trunks did say that it was in her centre. Well, what centre was he talking about?

It wouldn't be in her heart...people connect the heart with emotions. Her gut however...when someone has a gut feeling they should go with it, right?

Pan jumped lightly as she felt something warm envelope her. A tingle ran throughout her body making her laugh lightly.

She opened her eyes wide to see Trunks' shocked face. "T-that was fast..." he whispered.

"I just did what you told me to do..." Pan shrugged.

Trunks nodded. "Okay, now...next step: moving your ki from your centre to your feet."

"I just make it move...?"

Trunks smirked. "If it listens… For some, it's easy to control ki...others not so much. You might have to will it into obeying you."

Pan closed her eyes tightly, and clenched her fist to her chest. She could feel her ki strongly now, it moved around in her gut like water. She tried pressing it down, but it wasn't budging! Why wasn't it budging!

_Please listen_, Pan pleaded. She just wanted to fly...her ki took off, spreading through her body like a roaring fire. She felt it rush to her feet. Was she flying now?

Trunks' hand grabbed her shoulder, and she felt herself being pushed down, her feet touching the ground. She had been flying! She opened her eyes to see Trunks' eyes shining, and a smirk on his face.

"Well, looks like you just proved that humans can fly."

Pan started laughing loudly. She felt so bubbly and happy! She could fly now! Actually fly! It made her feel so free!

Trunks watched her happily. He was relieved she could fly...it would have been sad if she couldn't. It was shocking how easily her ki came to her...and flying. He figured it would have taken a while longer with her being human, but she did it in the time it would take a Saiyan! Truly, remarkable!

"We can't have you flying around in the cities…that would cause trouble." He took a step back, and held out his hand, "So follow my lead."

Pan looked into his eyes. Smiling she took his hand. She followed his lead as they jumped on a tree branch. Pan yelped lightly, losing her balance and grabbed hold of Trunks lightly.

He smiled at her gently. "Okay?"

"Yeah," she nodded with a light blush. "Just lost my footing..."

"Ready?" Trunks tilted his head to the forest ahead of them.

Pan smiled brightly and held onto his hand tightly. "Ready!"

**xXxXxXx**

"Princess," Lottie shook her head as Pan entered her room. "How you can stay out in the sun all day is beyond me..:"

Pan smiled secretly. "I love it."

"Well freshen up a bit, it's almost supper!"

"Okay!" the princess nodded as she watched her maid leave.

Pan threw off the dress she had slipped in before arriving back at the castle, running to her bed. She started jumping, going higher and higher each time. She could feel herself floating before touching back down. She would have to thank Trunks a million times over for teaching her something so wonderful!

"It's almost time for supper," he informed her. "Get ready please."

"Okay, thanks!" she told him hastily. She fell back on her bed with a sigh of relief when he shut the door. That was a close one...

* * *

_**"We may run, walk, stumble, drive or fly, but let us never lose sight of the reason for the journey or miss a chance to see a rainbow along the way."**_

_**-Unknown**_


	19. Chapter 19

**ArmyWife22079: There will be a few deaths, but it won't be who you expect...**

**PrincessPorsha: Yes he is! *sigh***

**SonPanssj4: Me too! To fly...would be an awfully big adventure ;)**

**Ivette: Here you go!**

**dianaloveanime: Uub will be showing up soon!**

**YamixHikaru lover: Awe thanks! I'm so happy you're liking it!**

**Da Kurlzz: LMAO! I can only imagine it! X'D**

**Day: I agree 100%! But a kiss won't be happening for a few short chapters...**

**Treasure: Me too!**

**Kim: Thanks! :D Yeah he is! I would love for him to be my teacher *wiggle eyebrows***

**PnutButtr: Lol! But Trunks doesn't know that! ;)**

**shellsuchiha: At the end it was her maid, Lottie, but only for a few seconds. Lol**

**Becca: Bulla's man is someone everyone is eagerly waiting to see again! Bulma will confront Trunks, I'm just not sure when...and Gohan doesn't know Pan can fly, so he won't don't do anything.**

* * *

**Thank you, Kim! :)**

* * *

**19**

Pan peeked through one eye when she felt Trunks arrive at the clearing. She straightened herself against the base of the tree as he looked at her.

"Are you okay, Pandora?" She didn't look well... He could tell she was sick, her eyes gave it away.

"Yes, I'm just a bit tired." She whispered as he sat down beside her, "but I'm ready for our next lesson."

"Pandora-"

"Really Trunks, I'm fine." She sat up some more, and smiled. "I was just taking a short nap."

Trunks looked at her carefully. Now that she was smiling, she truly did look better. He smiled lightly, even if he said no, she would talk him into doing it anyway...

"Okay, but we're not doing a lot..."

"That's fine," Pan nodded eagerly.

**xXxXxXx**

Trunks held his right hand out between them, his palm facing up. It was quiet as he formed a small amount of ki. Pan gasped, and looked at what seemed to be a blue flame. Trunks watched it dance in her eyes.

"You can touch it," he smirked. "It's just some of my ki, nothing dangerous..."

Carefully, Pan ran her hand through the flame. Trunks was right, it wasn't dangerous! It didn't burn her at all! It was warm though...

Pan touched the flame again, this time letting her hand linger. Her fingers twirled around it, and she smiled at Trunks.

"I can do this?" She asked, placing her hand in Trunks', extinguishing the flame.

Trunks nodded. "You can fly; you can do this."

Pan straightened her back. "Okay, what do I do?"

"It's very similar to flying… find your ki."

"Got it," Pan smiled, feeling the warm sensation in her stomach.

"Instead of pushing your ki towards your feet, try to push it to your hands. Now, nothing big will happen. To actually form a blast and other things, you'll have to configure your ki. We won't be doing that, I'm afraid it might be too risky. Though, it would be nice for you to learn how to do shock waves with your ki, later on... so you could throw off an attacker or something."

"And all I have to do is direct my ki to my hands?"

Trunks nodded, staring at her closely. She was looking sick again...

Pan took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. She moved her ki up, gently pushing it to her hands. It gave off a light flame, but it was nothing wonderful like Trunks'.

"Don't blow me away, Pandora," he teased. He grabbed her hands, closing them into fists. "We're finished for the day..."

"But we just started..." Pan pouted.

"You're sick," he responded, dully. Pan looked down guiltily as he continued. "Doing too much will make you weaker."

Pan coughed lightly. "Damn it..." Now that the secret was out, she was finding it hard to control the tickles in her throat.

Trunks smirked. "That's not very ladylike," he teased.

"I don't feel very ladylike," she stood up, grabbing Camelot's reins as her head spun.

"Pandora…?" Trunks stood up quickly, he was by her side in an instant.

"I'm fine," she rubbed her head. "Just sick... I'm sorry Prince Trunks, but I'll have to cut our meeting short..." She looked at him sadly. She had tried so hard to keep her sickness a secret, but of course, Trunks discovered it...

"I'll walk you as far as I can," he nodded.

Trunks watched Pan carefully as they walked. Her steps where slow and wobbly, and more than once did he raise his arms, thinking she would fall. Finally, they made it to the line of trees before the stables.

"Pandora, will you be okay?"

"Oh yes," Pan assured. "I'm going to have Fabian put Camelot away, and then I'll go in. Goodbye Prince Trunks."

"Goodbye..."

**xXxXxXx**

"Fabian," Pan called out as she neared the stables.

"Good afternoon, Princess!" the red-headed worker walked out.

"Would you mind putting Camelot in the stable? I'm not feeling too well..."

"Not a problem," Fabian took Camelot's reins. "Go and rest Princess, you do look a bit ill."

"I will," Pan nodded lightly. "Thank you..."

**xXxXxXx**

Pan turned around, walking towards the castle. She didn't get very far when she wobbled and started falling...

Trunks caught her in his arms, effortlessly. It was a good thing he didn't go back immediately to Vegeta-Sei...

A thankful sigh escaped him when he saw that no one had seen him. He secured Pan in his arms before taking off, heading to her window.

**xXxXxXx**

Carefully, Trunks laid Pan down and covered her up. He straightened his back, and looked at her for a while. He hoped she would be okay... Surely, she was only sick...

He heard her doorknob turning, and by sensing the person's ki, he could tell it was her maid. Trunks let out a short breath. He knew she would be okay now; her maid loved her to pieces. He pushed the button on his bracelet before he could be seen.

**xXxXxXx**

"Trunks…!" Someone ran into his arms as he walked down the hallway.

"Marron...?" He asked, placing a hand on each of her shoulders, leaning her back slightly.

"I've been looking all over for you! Where have you been?"

"I- training," he answered simply.

Marron rolled her eyes. "You Saiyans and your training..."

Trunks remained emotionless as he looked down at her. Wasn't he normally happy to see her...? Well, he wasn't today.

All he wanted to do at the current moment was run back to earth, and make sure Pan was okay. Hopefully, she was only sick- or so he prayed. His stomach turned at the thought of something being terribly wrong with her...

"Walk me to dinner?" Marron asked. She reached for his arm before he could answer...

* * *

**_"The world will pull you back, it'll hit harsh and beat you to your knees and keep you there. Now it depends on how soon you gather your inner strength, get up and hit back to make your way."_**

**_-Unknown_**


	20. Chapter 20

**ArmyWife22079: Oh, it will definitely not be like that!**

**Trina Hearts: Yeah *nods***

**Vegetable lov3r: LMAO! He'll do it sooner or later! :p**

**Day: She'll get better!**

**Ivette: In a few chapters!**

**dianaloveanime: Thanks!**

**Chase: Thanks! :D**

**shellsuchiha: LMAO! You tell her!**

**Kim: I'm not sure if there will be more to her illness yet or not...lol! I guess we'll see! Don't worry, Marron will get dropped sooner or later...**

**PnutButtr: Yes, it was! He's so sweet!**

**PrincessPorsha: Yeah :(**

**Becca: Haha I'm sorry! There won't be much of them, I promise. Goten is still chapters away...and Gohan is in this chapter! :)**

**Butterscotch: Yeah, he's pretty mean, but I still love him!**

**nena101ism: Thank you! Here you go!**

* * *

**Thanks, Kim!**

* * *

**20**

Trunks sat quietly as he listened to Marron talking with his mother and Eighteen. No one else was talking but them, not even Bulla - She picked at her food, eating it slowly. His father was eating his fill, as well as Raditz and Nappa. Krillin - Marron's father, always ate cautiously, like he was afraid someone was going to harm him.

"Next summer sounds like a wonderful plan," Bulma smiled. "We will have everything ready, and you'll have your dress. What do you think Trunks?"

"What...?" He lifted his eyes from his plate.

"We were talking about the wedding," Eighteen spoke calmly. "We have decided that it will be next summer."

"Whose 'we'…?" Trunks snorted. He narrowed his eyes at the cyborg. "You're not the one getting married."

"Trunks," Marron placed a hand on his arm, lightly. "We want to have it in the beginning of next summer. The weather is always so nice..."

Bulla looked at her brother, a small and knowing smirk on her face. He gave her a light glare, silently telling her to keep quite.

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes, taking his arm out of Marron's grasp.

"Is something wrong, brother?" Bulla couldn't keep quite.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Yes." Everything was wrong! Him being there with Marron, when all he wanted was to know if Pan was okay! And having no say in a wedding he didn't want anymore!

"What?" Bulla started to ask, along with Marron and Bulma.

Trunks could feel everyone's eyes on him, and it made his blood boil. "Everyone around here needs to just mind their own fucking business." He seethed before standing up and walking out of the room.

Bulma laughed nervously, trying to break the tension. She gave a panicked, side-ways glance towards her husband.

"The moon is close to being full," he stated simply. "We can sometimes become irritable around this time..."

Eighteen nodded. "Then let us not intrude. We will be leaving after the meal."

"Good riddance," Raditz snorted under his breath.

Vegeta's lips unnoticeably twitched upwards, as Nappa let out a silent chuckle.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Pan sat at the table, eating slowly. She felt better than she did a few days ago. Her main problem now was the fact that she missed Trunks. She hadn't seen him for days - not since the day after their lesson. He came back for only a few minutes to ask her how she was. Once he discovered she was feeling fine, he left.

"Pan, you're going to get sick again if you don't eat," Gohan told her.

"I am eating," she swallowed a spoonful of soup just to prove him wrong.

"Fall is coming," Videl smiled. "That means our ball is in a few days, and Pan! We still have to get you a dress! You've been so sick lately, we haven't had time..."

Pan rolled her eyes as Videl talked. Stupid balls...they were always so boring, and Pan always had to dance with some duke from who knows where. At least Fall would be here! And then she would be sixteen!

"Pan, are you listening?" Videl snapped.

"You're talking about the ball," she sighed.

"Yes," the queen nodded. "And I was just informing you that you have to dance with Lord Uub at least once."

"Whatever…" Pan glared at her plate.

"Gohan," Videl whined. "Do you see how she treats me? It's like I'm a wicked step-mother!"

"You're not my mother," Pan looked at her sharply. "My mother is still alive."

"Pan," Gohan stated calmly. "You could at least be more respectful."

"But of course," the princess mocked. "Please excuse me your majesties, but I'm no longer hungry."

She stood up quickly, only stopping for a second to kiss her mother goodnight before going to her room.

* * *

**I know this chapter is short, but the next one will be longer! For it is the ball, and a certain Saiyan Prince sneaks in to have a dance with Pan! ;)**

_**"Move out of your comfort zone. You can only grow if you're willing to feel awkward and comfortable when you try something new."**_

_**-Brian Tracy**_


	21. Chapter 21

**SonPanssj4: Hahaha yeah!**

**Butterscotch: Lol!**

**Da Kurlzz: Goten will be mentioned, but not seen until later...**

**Armywife22079: A few people will find out, before everything blows up...**

**Dianaloveanime: Thank you :)**

**Nena101ism: Thanks! I thought it was time she started to get a little backbone.**

**Vegetable lov3r: Lol! They are going to dance!**

**Becca: Yes, he is! :D you'll just have to see!**

**Ivette: Awe thanks! I love cookies!**

**Kim: That she does! Don't worry, I have plans for her...**

**Day: Hahah! But they are boring for her!**

**PnutButtr: Really? Poor guy, I feel for him.**

**Shellauchiha: Lol! That would be interesting to see...**

**Nando: Goten, still wit be back for a while...**

**Guest: Here you go!**

**Saiyanprincesspan17: Thanks! :D**

* * *

**A big thanks to my beta reader and best friend! Don't know what I would do without her! :D**

* * *

**21**

"Pandora...?" Trunks bent down to look at the princess who was glaring at the pond. "Why so gloomy? It's fall- your new favorite season."

Pan cracked a smile, happy that Trunks was back. "And it's yours," she told him as he sat down.

"Indeed," he nodded. "Now what did the pond ever do to you that made you want to glare at it so harshly?"

Pan blushed lightly. "I was just thinking about the ball tonight. I have to dance with Lord Uub, and I'm dreading it. I mean, he's a nice guy. I just don't like him like that."

"Ah..." Trunks sighed, an idea forming in his head.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Pan sighed as she looked around the ballroom. People were dancing and laughing, but not her. She didn't have anyone to dance or laugh with...

Her long black hair was loose down her back, with a few of summer's last flowers tangled in it. Her dress was dark purple with tight, short sleeves and a flaming pattern on the skirt.

"Princess?" A voice called. "May I have this dance?"

Pan let out a sigh when she saw Uub. There was nothing she could do, so she might as well get their dance over with... With a nod, she took his hand.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Your Majesty," Ruin leaned in closer to Gohan, his black hair falling into his face. "We have a guest..."

"What?" Gohan glanced across the dance floor, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Look closely, milord. He's heading towards the Princess..."

**xXxXxXxXx**

A tap on Uub's shoulders made him stop dancing. He looked into a pair of sparkling blue eyes.

"May I cut in...?" It wasn't a question, as the man took Pan's hand out of Uubs, and swiped her away in a dance.

Pan looked up at the man, a blush across her cheeks. He was a good dancer... His hair was white, and his clothes seemed a bit- different. But, she froze when she looked into his eyes.

"Keep moving, Princess," he grinned, his hand on her waist suddenly becoming warm.

"Trunks...?" She whispered. She could see him plainly now!

"What a nice ball you have here, Pandora," he winked.

"You... but- how?"

"My mother is a genius... I snuck into her private lab... and I stole some bloke's clothes outside. Now, here I am ta-da!"

Pan still couldn't believe it. "Why...?"

"I thought you would like to dance with someone other than Gooby over there..."

"His name is Uub-"

"I care, why?" Trunks eyes were sparkling.

Pan smiled. She was extremely happy to see Trunks. She felt safe and warm in his arms as they moved around the floor. Everyone else disappeared; it was just her and him.

"Does Vegeta-Sei have balls...?"

"Well, kinda," Trunks said lightly. "We really only have one ball, and that's to celebrate the Saiyans with mates. What we regularly have is festivals..."

"Festivals?" Pan's eyes were sparkling. What she would give to see one!

Trunks smiled. "Yeah, maybe one day, I'll sneak you to one."

"I would like that...very much," Pan whispered. With a content smile, she rested her head on Trunks chest as they slowed down.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Who is that?" Gohan demanded, watching his sister dance with the stranger.

"I do not know, milord."

"Go-"

"Don't," ChiChi spoke up. "Gohan, all your sister is doing with that man is dancing. Look at how happy she is..." She rested a hand on her Son's arm. "Let her enjoy herself for one night..."

Gohan watched Pan for a minute. She really did seem happy... The song ended only for another one to start, and the man still didn't let go of Pan. He didn't let anybody else take her from him either...

"Don't bother my sister or her partner," he finally whispered. "Make sure they dance as long as they see fit, and don't let anyone interrupt them," although, with the way the man was holding onto his sister, that wouldn't be a problem.

"Thank you, Gohan." ChiChi squeezed his arm tightly.

* * *

_**"Life is full of surprises." -John Mayer**_

_**I'm sorry for taking so long to post this chapter! I've been working on finishing up my other stories, so this one has been put on the back burner. However, I am not, nor will I ever give up on this story! I actually plan on this story being my second longest fanfic, right behind 'Butterflies'. So, since I plan on it being so long, I probably won't post another chapter until I have posted the last chapter of 'Different Perspective', and at least a few chapters of my other stories. Again, I'm sorry for the wait! **_


	22. Chapter 22

**Saiyanprincesspan17: Thank you! :D**

**Laughing Princess: Thank you!**

**Karin: Me too! It's hard to not love him!**

**Day: Lmao! Well, don't stop doing anything that will get you into trouble!**

**ArmyWife22079: Ah... thanks for that! I like it! :)**

**Prisci99: That's true!**

**Kim: Lmao. Gohan can be surprising when he wants to be...I don't want him to turn out so mean that everyone hates him. I still love him :) lol**

**Tiff: Ah! I'm sorry! I'm working on making them a bit longer- promise!**

**SonPanssj4: Lmao!**

**Becca: Gohan doesn't know that she was dancing with Trunks, so no, he's not going to do anything.**

**Ivette: Lmao! I don't think it will be that many! Somewhere around 90...**

**Vegetable lov3r: Lmao! It will be one of the longest! lol**

**Zelina19: Thank you! Haha, I'm actually fixing to update Butterflies and add more chapters to it. What can I say, I just can't leave that story alone! Lmao**

**Da Kurlzz: Awe thank you!**

**PnutButtr: Awe thanks! That means a lot! I try to update as fast as I can!**

**nena101ism: Thanks!**

**BaskinxxRobins: You got that right! Trupan for ever!**

**Dbzlover500: Haha yeah, it is. His kindness isn't over yet though.. lol.**

**dianaloveanime: Thank you!**

**the-writing-vampire: :D Thanks! I thought it would be nice!**

* * *

**Thank you, Kim!**

* * *

**22**

Pan sat beside Camelot, braiding the horses' mane. On the inside, she was bursting with joy- today was a very special day, which was another reason why she wanted to see Trunks. She hadn't seen him since the ball.

The ball... That was the best one ever for her! She loved every minute dancing in Trunks' arms. He held her so closely, thinking about it still made her blush. Trunks was a gentleman...

Pan snorted lightly, Gohan would flip if heard her call a Saiyan a gentleman. But, Trunks was... she couldn't see how he could be considered a monster. He was her friend...

**xXxXxXxXx**

"That poor horse..."

Pan turned around quickly, a smile radiating from her face. "Trunks!"

"Pandora," he smiled, stretching out all the syllables in a deep voice.

It made a shiver run down Pan's spine.

"Enjoying the afternoon, Princess?"

"Yes," Pan smiled, trying not to sound as winded as she felt.

Camelot jumped up, walking towards the pond to take a drink. Trunks sat down beside Pan. The two were silent... Pan wanted to talk about the ball, but she had a feeling that Trunks wouldn't...

"Guess what?" She looked at him.

"Hmm?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Today is my birthday!"

Trunks looked at her tinted face. A bright grin was plastered on it. "Really?"

"Yeah, I'm finally sixteen. When is your birthday?"

"The 24th day of spring…"

"Why haven't you told me before...?"

"I didn't think you cared..."

"Of course I care! You're my friend."

**xXxXxXxXx**

You're my friend... That had been playing in Trunks' mind all afternoon. Could he and Pan really be friends? They had to be... What else could they be?

Yes, Trunks finally decided. Pan was his friend, and he was happy to have her. Every time he was around her, he felt something inside of him stir. He didn't know what it was, but he was starting to like the feeling...

**xXxXxXxXx**

Pan mumbled to herself, walking down the hallway after dinner. Her day had gone by so perfectly, and then Videl had to remind her that Uub was now officially courting her. She didn't care in the least, but she couldn't tell them that.

"Pan!" she turned to see Gohan coming towards her with a box wrapped in purple paper and a silver bow. "Happy birthday," he smiled.

"You got me something?" She honestly didn't expect him to.

"Of course… Open it."

Pan smiled, opening the box quickly and peered inside. Her eyes widened when she pulled out a tiny black cat with hazel eyes. His coat was so dark, it was more of a deep purple than black.

"His belongs are already in your room," Gohan nodded. "Now, Pan, he's your responsibility. You'll have to care to all his needs."

"Oh, I will!" She promised. "Thank you Gohan!"

Gohan smiled lightly, and patted her head. "You're a good kid, Pan."

Pan beamed as she watched her brother walk off. She had another pet! Another friend! Now, she had to think of a good name for him...

**xXxXxXxXx**

The Princess of Earth's eyes popped open, taking in her dark room. She blinked a few times, trying to get her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Her kitten was snuggled up on one of the pillows beside hers- and moving. She caught a glimpse of something on the other pillow beside her. Flicking on a lamp, Pan's breath caught in her throat.

There on the pillow laid a beautiful flower. The petals were long and dark purple. The closer to the centre, the pinker the flowers got. The stem was a dark green. It was beautiful- all of it.

A small piece of paper caught her attention. The message scrawled upon it was simple, but it meant the world to her. Written was, 'Happy Birthday, Pandora'. There wasn't a doubt in her mind- she knew who had been in her room.

* * *

**_"The best birthdays of all are those that haven't arrived yet."_**

**_-Robert Orben _**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sango: Lol! I love that fact- thanks for telling me! ChiChi never saw Vegeta, so she wouldn't have been able to tell- yet. She'll know in her own way that he's a Saiyan when the time comes lol. Ah! The kitty plying with Trunks' tail is a very cute idea! But I have plans for Trunks' tail in the next chapter after this one... *snickers***

**Becca: It's steadily building. Right now, he still sees her as a friend. She's not so plain anymore and he's starting to like her more and more- and soon he'll see like he never has. Goten will come eventually- promise!**

**Ivette: They still won't get together for a while...**

**Saiyanprincesspan17: Lol! Yes he did! :D**

**Zelina19: Thank you!**

**Prisci99: Yeah, he'll be like that sometimes lol.**

**Gina314: Yeah, and more. Lol!**

**Kim: Me too! Haha I think so too!**

**Shellsuchiha: Thanks! :D**

**PnutButtr: The flower was a Pandora.**

**Day: Lmao!**

**Chase: Lmao! We sure did! Finally adults!**

**Vegetable lov3r: Hahah! That was funny!**

**Da Kurlzz: Thank you! :)**

**Dianaloveanime: Thanks!**

**The-writing-vampire: Because it was... Lmao! :)**

**FoAteAZombie: I had my birthday last month lol. Thank you!**

* * *

**Thanks Kim! :D**

* * *

**23**

Pan twirled around as she walked down the castle's hallways. She was in her own world so to speak, thinking of being able to dance in Trunks arms again... Not even the news of Uub coming over could bring her down. She would be nice... because she had to be.

Pan stopped short at seeing a glimpse of lavender hair. Her heart skipped a beat- Trunks couldn't be in the castle! Her brother would kill him!

"Trunks!" Pan rushed after him.

"Oh! Hello dear!" greeted an older looking man.

"Dr Briefs..." Pan sighed in relief. She had really thought that it was Trunks, but his and Dr Briefs' hair was so similar! Practically the same color! "What are you doing here...?"

"I was here checking up on the Queen..."

"The Queen...? Is Videl okay?"

Dr Briefs shook his head sombrely. "Poor thing had another miscarriage..."

"Another one...?" Pan whispered with wide eyes. She never even knew Videl was pregnant! She and Gohan never told her anything!

"Now dear... what were you yelling about? Trunks…? Is that your friend?"

"No!" Pan's eyes widened. "It's my... cat! My cat's name is Trunks, and I lost him!"

"Hm," the doctor scratched his cheek. "Come with me and we can look for him."

Pan laughed nervously. "Okay..." she slapped herself mentally. What the hell did she just do?!

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"What is that furry thing in your lap?" Trunks asked, sitting beside Pan.

She looked over at him, a smile on her face. "It's called a kitten. I got it for my birthday. Did you not see him when you snuck into my room the other night?"

"Your window was open," he justified. "And, no… I did not see him. What's his name?"

Pan bit her lip. "Trunks..."

"What?" The Saiyan Prince said, his lips twitching slightly.

"Trunks," Pan shrugged.

"What?" He asked- a bit confused.

"That's his name... Trunks..."

Slowly, Trunks started raising a lavender eyebrow.

Pan sighed, blowing her bangs out of her face. "You don't happen to have a grandfather you don't know about, do you?"

"No..."

"Well, there's a doctor that comes here, and he has lavender hair. I saw him in the castle today, and thought it was you... He heard me call your name, and I had to think of something...! And then there was this huge search party through the castle for my cat named Trunks!"

Trunks held his gut, and threw his head back with laughter. "Oh..." was all he was able to say, "can't get enough of me, eh?" He finally managed.

"Hush," Pan shoved him lightly. "Here," she placed the kitten on his lap and stood up with a stretch.

"Pandora!" Trunks whispered. "What do I do?!" he held his hands up frantically.

"Pet him," Pan said simply.

"Why do I do that?"

The princess shrugged. "Animals like affection," she stroked Camelot's neck as he lightly bumped her with his nose.

"Affection," Trunks scoffed lightly.

"Oh you like it, Trunks… don't deny it," she smiled at seeing him scratch the kitten behind its ear.

A light breeze picked up and Pan took a deep breath. She threw her head back as leaves started twirling all around her. Trunks watched her quietly. Her dark hair was pinned up, but the wind released a few strands. Her red dress had tight sleeves coming to her elbows, and was snug around her chest before fanning out into a light skirt.

"Trunks," she turned her head. "Come dance with me!"

"What?" He raised an eyebrow.

Pan laughed, walking over to him. "You heard me, come and dance with me!"

Trunks tilted his head as he looked up at her. Why did he not want to say no? He would never do this if it was someone else. Carefully, he placed the kitten on the blanket Pan had laid out, and threw it over the furry thing. He snickered when he saw the feline moving around frantically, trying to find its escape.

Trunks walked over to Pan, wrapping an arm around her waist and bringing her close to him- just like he did at the ball. He saw her blush lightly, and smiled as he grabbed her other hand.

Pan smiled as her and Trunks started moving around the small hidden area. It felt just like the other night- perfect.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"Trunks, over here," Pan giggled, moving a toy just out of her kittens reach.

"What an interesting name you gave it..." Lottie said while making Pan's bed.

"Huh?" Pan asked, trying not to sound worried.

"Oh nothing... It's just that Trunks is the Saiyan Prince's name, you know?"

"How strange," Pan laughed, hoping it didn't sound nervous.

"Strange indeed," Lottie smiled.

"I think I'm going to call him Tee for short," Pan stated. She couldn't be calling her kitten Trunks! What if Gohan or someone else picked up on it...? Her whole life would be ruined.

* * *

_**"We're fools whether we dance or not, so we might as well dance."**_

_**-Japanese Proverb **_


	24. Chapter 24

**SonPanssj4: Me too! **

**Da Kurlzz: Yay! Thank you! **

**Ivette: She sure did- and it was a mistake too! **

**Meemi: Awe, that's such a shame! I want one as well, but has dog...yikes! Lmao**

**Sango: Thanks! I thought it would be cute to make the kitten like him since he's not an animal person...it probably won't like Gohan or Videl. **

**Cheerioss25: Thank you! BTW, I love your username! Cheerio's are my favorite cereal! **

**Chase: Pft... Course not *looks around and tucks Trunks Jr under the covers* **

**Kim: Awe, thank you! I'm so happy you liked it! Hehe... I love making them dance! :3 **

**Dori: I'm afraid not...if you would like a story like that then maybe you should write it. I wouldn't feel comfortable writing something like that though... **

**Day: Awe, thank you! :) **

**Becca: You'll see in this chapter! Gohan won't find out the cat'a name, and he defenitley won't find out about Trunks until later! **

**Dianaloveanime: Thank you! :D **

**Hada: Wow! Lmao! Thank you! **

**Zelina19: You'll see! ;)**

**The-writing-vampire: Hehe... Thank you! I told you, you would see him sooner or later! Lmao! **

**Vegetable lov3r: Hehe...I know! I love them all! :3 Videl's not done being a bitch yet! **

**PnutButtr: Thank you! I'm so happy that you like it! **

* * *

**Thanks a million, Kim! :D**

* * *

**24**

"I thought that thing was supposed to grow," Trunks yawned, laying down on Pan's couch.

The young princess looked up from her work, and stared at her cat. The small feline was playing with a red yarn ball, rolling it around while trying to catch it. His fur was still soft, and looked more like a deep purple, rather than black. His eyes were now an ocean green… When he looked up at Pan, his head tilted, and looking confused… it melted her heart.

"No," Pan went back to her knitting. "Gohan told me he's supposed to stay that size. So he'll always be small."

"Ah," Trunks yawned once more.

Pan, whose back was resting against the couch, glanced at the prince. He was lying on his stomach, his head resting on his arm, and his now short hair was sprawled out around his eyes and ear.

"Why are you so tired?"

"I sparred with my father earlier- never say an old man has lost his touch," he chuckled lightly.

"How strong is your father?"

Trunks shrugged. "He's definitely powerful, but sometimes he slips. He likes to believe he's the strongest," he snorted. "And maybe he is. He trains constantly..."

"What about you?"

"What about me?" the Saiyan prince popped a blue eye open.

Pan smiled. "Are you still one of the strongest? Do you train often?"

"Of course I am!" he declared. Trunks froze, "I sound just like my father..." He shook his head, "I spar when I can. It's enjoyable, but most of the time, I prefer to do something else," his eye glimpsed over her for a second.

"Can I ask you a question?" Pan put down her tools as she finished her project.

"Go for it," Trunks closed his eyes.

"What does everyone on your planet think you're doing when you come here?"

"Sparring," he snickered lightly, happily drifting off to sleep.

Pan turned to look at him and smiled. He was so handsome... Feeling a light blush invading her cheeks she grabbed the small sweater she had just knitted and hunted her cat down. After finding the hairball still playing with yarn, she fought him to put on the clothing she had made for him. After a few sounds of distress from Tee, he looked up at Pan angrily, a small green sweater snug on his body.

Pan laughed as she scratched behind his ear. Tee leaned into her touch and purred delightfully, all anger gone. "I'm sorry, Tee, but it's getting chilly. I don't want you to get cold."

The young princess turned her attention back to the Saiyan napping on her couch. He had been coming almost daily, whereas before he used to visit only a few times a week. It always made her happy when he appeared… He made her happy.

Slowly, Pan crawled back over to the couch. Trunks was asleep, she could tell by his slow breathing. Her eyes surveyed his body... His complexion was slightly tanned with a healthy glow. Not only was he tall and lean, but he was muscular as well.

Here of late, he had been wearing normal clothing- or that's what Pan figured they were. No longer did he wear his spandex suit, armor and boots. Very rarely, had he even brought his sword, but the one thing that never changed was his crest. It still hung proudly around his neck.

Pan admired his back muscles, and how she could faintly define them because of the black shirt he was wearing. Something caught her attention... His tail- firmly wrapped around his waist. It wasn't something that he tried to hide. Of course, it was a part of him, so why should he? Pan hadn't really thought of his tail- truthfully, she had forgotten he even had one. But, now she was thinking about it.

Trunks seemed to have a great sense of control over it. She wondered if the fur would be soft and silky? Or would it be rough and dry? She imagined it would be warm, just like him. What would it feel like to be wrapped around her waist...? Her back against his sculpted chest... Pan looked down with a burning face, what a silly thought!

Calming herself, she looked back up at the sleeping man. Gathering her courage, she slowly reached a hand out and ran her fingertips over Trunks' tail. She snapped her hand back when it tightened, and Trunks took a sharp breath. It only lasted a few seconds before he relaxed once more. Again, at an even slower pace, Pan reached out. This time, Trunks didn't stiffen.

His tail was soft! As well as silky and warm. He must take very good care of it… Pan couldn't believe how nice it felt. She bit her lip to keep in the giggle when the end started twitching lightly. Trunks cuddled closer to the couch, a small smile on his face as faint sounds started escaping his throat.

A strange feeling was starting to stir inside of Trunks. It was a nice, warm, homey feeling. He breathed in deeply; the exotic perfume of vanilla filled his nostrils. That was Pan's scent; he would know that anywhere. She always smelled nice, but something was different about this time...

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**_Suddenly, Pan was standing in front of him, smiling. Her long, dark hair was down, surrounding her almost like a veil. When he first met her, he thought her nothing but plain, but how wrong he was! This beauty was far beyond plain! Everything about her was magnificent! He couldn't stop staring at her..._**

**_His blue eyes gazed into her warm brown ones before looking over her soft facial features and her plush, pink lips. They looked delectable. He moved his eyes down her smooth neck and to her chest. The blue dress she had on was tight around her middle, making her breast poke out a little less than modestly. They had grown a great deal since the little glimpse he had seen of them months ago... He licked his lips as he saw the curves at her waist-_**

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Trunks' eyes popped open, his heart beating uncontrollably. His throat felt tight as he noticed a hardened body part. He scanned the room quickly to see Pan sitting on the floor petting his tail. She was petting his tail?! That was the warm feeling?! Why in the hell would she do that?!

"What are you doing?!" Trunks snapped, sitting up sharply.

Pan yelped and snatched her hand away like she had been smacked. Her face was darkening quickly, and her mouth felt dry. "I- I- you-"

"Never touch my tail again," Trunks said lowly, taking deep breaths to control the emotions inside of him. How could he let himself get turned on by a human?

"I'm sorry," Pan shook, looking down at the ground as tears burned her eyes.

Trunks looked at her, his eyes softening. Her distressed state was bothering him tremendously. His heart still raced at remembering her soft touch. It wasn't her fault- she was just curious...

"I'm sorry, Pandora," he whispered. "I over-reacted. My tail is very sensitive."

Pan could only nod. She didn't trust herself to speak. She felt like the biggest fool in the universe. What she did was wrong. Touching, let alone petting Trunks tail was wrong- especially without his permission...

Trunks sighed, wishing Pan would talk to him. It seemed, she wasn't even going to look at him. Maybe it would be best if he kept his distance for a few days...

He stood up, thankful that he was no longer feeling the pressure he was earlier. "I'll... I'll see you later..."

Pan looked up quickly, not wanting him to leave, but it was too late- he was already gone. More tears instantly burned her eyes as she felt her lip quiver… What had she done?

* * *

_**"Even after all this time, the Sun never says to the Earth, 'You owe me.' Look what happens with a love like that- it lights up the whole sky."**_

_**-Unknown**_


	25. Chapter 25

**dianaloveanime: Yeah... :(**

**Sango: The feelings are definitely there. Trunks is just being stubborn.**

**Kim: Haha I would too! Tee would be so cute! I love writing him! Oh I really hope you really enjoy the next few chapters! Lmao**

**Day:... Oh my word! LMAO! A glitch! That's funny...and something to think about!**

**Ivette: He will! I promise!**

**Prisci99: Yeah, especially with his tail being his weakness and all...**

**Kasumi Michealis: Hahah thank you!**

**Toshi Hisa: Here you go!**

**Becca: No, he's not mad, just confused. And he's just going to keep getting more confused.**

**Vegetable Lov3r: Hahah! Yep! He can sure feel it! ;)**

**Zelina19: Hahah I like torturing him too!**

**SonPanssj4: Hahah! I bet they're soft!**

**saiyanprincesspan17: Thank you! :)**

**Jada: Oh no! Did I say the wrong name? Lol! My bad!**

**PnutButtr: Thanks :) and you're right, most of the time, curiosity doesn't hurt!**

**the-writing-vampire: To a certain extent... *smirk***

**FoAteAZombie: Thanks :)**

**Thank you so much, Kim!**

**25**

One week... That's how long it had been since Pan had seen or heard from Trunks. When he first didn't show up, she was devastated. She just knew that their friendship was forever ruined. He hated her, she just knew it! After four days, it turned into anger. He could have at least come and explain that they could no longer be friends!

Pan sighed deeply as she looked up at the full moon. She couldn't sleep, and no matter how angry she was, she couldn't stop thinking about Trunks. He was on her mind, every minute of every day. Little things reminded her of him. She knew better than to ever touch his tail again, and she understood why he acted the way he did... now if she could only tell him sorry.

Something stirred inside of her chest. Her heart felt heavy. She wiped a stubborn tear from her cheek. Trunks must really hate her, but she could never hate him...

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Trunks sighed heavily as he quietly trekked through the hallway of his castle. He had just arrived back from a raid, and he felt terrible. It wouldn't have been so bad if he had been up to date with his sparring, but that was the problem. He hadn't sparred much since he met Pan, and that's why his father made him spar with him a week ago.

He groaned as he straightened himself. His bed sounded extremely comfortable at the moment, but he had to see Pan. He had to apologize to her until she forgave him. She couldn't hate him, the thought that she might made him sick.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Trunks arrived in her quiet room. It was late, and she was sitting at her desk, her back turned towards him. She seemed to be getting ready for the night, and she didn't sense him yet. He should have been more surprised by how much he had missed her, but he wasn't. He missed her more than he had ever missed anything in his life.

"Pandora..."

Pan stopped brushing her hair immediately, her head twirling around to look at him. Her eyes became large as they lit up. Faster than he ever saw her move, she dropped her brush and ran into his arms. Her arms were tight around his upper waist and he wrapped his own around her shoulders.

"I've missed you," she whispered, her cheeks slightly pink.

He ran the back of his fingers down her back lightly. "I've missed you too," he murmured, his lips extremely close to her neck.

Pan felt a shiver run up her spine as his lips grazed her cheek. He didn't just kiss her, did he? She couldn't be sure... Leaning back to look at him, she saw him grimace.

"Are you okay?!" she asked him, worriedly.

"Yeah," he forced a smile. "I just got back from a raid, that's all."

Pan's eyes shot down to his chest and saw a wet spot through his dark suit. She touched it softly, earning a small groan from him. "Trunks, you're bleeding!" her eyes were wide as she looked at her fingers- stained with Trunks' blood.

"I'm fine," he assured.

"Let me bandage you!" She looked at him worriedly.

"Pandora-"

"No!" she shook her head. She removed his arms from her shoulders. "Go upstairs and take your shirt off," she ordered. "Let me bandage you, or I'm never talking to you again."

Trunks chuckled. "You sure know how to get your way," he slowly started making his way up the stairs.

Pan rushed to her bathroom, bustling around it crazily. She gathered her hair up in a messy bun, and shoved her bangs out of the way. She grabbed a rag and wet it before grabbing the first aid kit. She prayed that Trunks' wound wasn't deep.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Pan felt her face heating as she walked up the steps. Trunks would be upstairs with his shirt off. She could already tell that he was muscular, but this would be the first time that she actually saw him without his shirt. Swallowing hard, Pan forced herself not to admire Trunks muscles as she rushed to the couch. It helped a great deal that his eyes were closed. If they had been open, watching her work, she wouldn't have been able to do a single thing!

First, she cleaned the wound. A sigh escaped her when she saw that it was a scratch- well, to him it would be a scratch. With a few bandages, it would stop bleeding and be healed in no time. She worked quickly, her heart beating fast the whole time. She was fixing to move her hand when Trunks grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"Pan, I'm sorry for acting so harshly the other day."

"Oh..." she looked away from him, "it's okay!"

"Is it really?" he opened his eyes. Slowly, Pan turned to look at him. "I don't want you to hate me."

"I could never hate you," Pan promised. "I'm sorry too."

"There's nothing to be sorry about," he smiled. "I've missed you, Princess."

Pan laughed lightly. "I've missed you as well, Prince Trunks."

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"Trunks!" Bulma gathered her eldest child into a tight hug. "Where have you been, young man…?! Do you have any idea how worried I was when Nappa and Raditz said that you got injured?!" she leaned back carefully, noticing a dried spot on his suit. "Are you still bleeding?!"

Trunks looked down, examining his suit. It would definitely need to be washed. "Ah, no… I went to the infirmary."

"Oh?" Bulma raised an eyebrow.

"Of course," Trunks nodded with a small smile. He kissed his mother's cheek. "I was injured, where else would I go? I'm sorry for not coming to see you sooner, I know you worry. It was just a scratch though, nothing to panic about."

Bulma smiled sadly. "I do worry about you, and your father. I worry that every time you two leave for a raid, that you'll never come back- alive that is..."

"We'll be fine," he promised her.

Bulma nodded. "I know, but still, it's my job to worry about you boys."

"What about Bulla?" Trunks chuckled.

"Oh trust me, I worry about her, too," she smiled. She leaned up and kissed her son's cheek. "Now go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

Trunks nodded before heading towards his chamber. Bulma watched him go, her arms crossed and a worried look on her face. She knew he had been lying when he said he went to the infirmary. She was his mother! How could he not think that she would check there?! Her son still wore that bracelet she had given him months ago... And, when she hugged him, she smelled something different than his normal scent- vanilla.

Yes, she worried about all of her family, but she was starting to worry about her son the most. His father would kill him if he ever found out that he was going to earth, and to see a girl no less...

* * *

**_"It's never easy to keep reaching for dreams. Strength and courage can sometimes be lonely friends, but those who reach it- walk on stardust."_**

**_-Unknown_**


	26. Chapter 26

**MinatoNamikazeIsMine: Awe, thank you! :D**

**Sango: Lmao! It's getting that way!**

**Cheerioss25: Thanks!**

**dianaloveanime: She doesn't know he's going to see Pan, but she does know that he's going to earth.**

**Jada: Oh no! Not yet! Lol!**

**Becca: They're relationship is going to grow. Vegeta won't find out the truth until the end of the first half.**

**FoAteAZombie: Oh he will... Soon enough!**

**SonPanssj4: Lmao! She sure is!**

**Prisci99: That she does!**

**Kim: I have to keep everyone on their toes! I'm so happy that you liked it!**

**Vegetable lov3r: Lmao! She definitely does! Oh, he will soon!**

**the-writing-vampire: Awe thank you :) I think all mothers are kinda like that... They know more than they lead on.**

**Toshi Hisa: Thank you!**

**Ivette: He won't really dump her, not yet, but he'll more or less express that he no longer has feelings for her soon.**

**kamielee: Lmao!**

**nena101ism: Thank you, darling!**

**GekkoSenshi: Awe thank you do much! It means the world! I will check it out as soon as I can!**

**Day: Lol! Be careful! Thank you!**

**Zelina19: Heheh... More tension is coming your way!**

* * *

**Thank you, Kim!**

* * *

**26**

Pan's teeth chattered as she brushed Camelot's mane. It was now falling into winter, so she no longer rode him, but he was still her responsibility. She loved taking care of him, but she worked quickly so she could get him back into the warm stables- and get inside herself.

The sound of scraping metal made her glance around, and she saw Tee scooting an empty bucket across the floor. She couldn't turn her back on him for a second, but she had to finish brushing Camelot's mane.

It was when the scraping sound stopped that Pan became worried. She looked around quickly, her cat was nowhere in sight.

"Looking for something?" a voice asked.

"Prince Trunks," Pan breathed in relief at seeing him holding Tee. For someone who didn't like animals, he sure liked that cat. "What are you doing here?" Dread hit her quickly. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" she tried to shove his rock-hard body, but he didn't budge. "Someone could see you!" she explained, still trying to shove him.

Trunks found this all too amusing. She really thought that she could make him move. "Your brother and his wife are out for the weekend, and most of the maids took the day off."

Pan raised an eyebrow. "How do you know this?"

"I went to your room first. When you weren't there, I came here."

"You came here?! As in walking?! What if someone-"

"Shh," Trunks placed a finger over her lips. "I untucked my shirt, so my tail is hidden, and my crest is inside my shirt. No one noticed a thing," he smiled.

Pan looked down, and sure enough, he was telling the truth- he looked like a human! "Oh..." Her heart started beating faster. Gohan and Videl were gone, most of the maids took the day off, and Trunks had his tail hidden. This was all too perfect! "I want you to meet my mom!"

"What?" he looked up from playing with Tee, an eyebrow raised... "Pandora, I was able to go through the castle unnoticed, but that doesn't-"

"I can say you're Dr Briefs' grandson. It would work- he's the old man who I thought was you. All we would have to do is think up a cover name for you," she said quickly. She had been waiting for this for months! For so long she had wanted to tell her mother about Trunks, and she wanted to tell Lottie, too! Now she finally could.

"I suppose it could work... As long as your brother or the royal adviser don't see me... They've seen me before when I've been on trade missions."

Pan nodded happily. "If Gohan and Videl are gone then Ruin will be as well." She finished brushing Camelot quickly before putting him in his stall and kissing his nose. "Ready?" she turned towards Trunks.

"Sure," he drawled out.

Pan laughed lightly, grabbing one of his arms. "We've got to think of a name for you..."

Trunks was quiet for a few seconds before he spoke up. "Tarble..."

"Huh?" Pan looked up at him, confused.

"It was my late uncle's name," Trunks looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Pan said quietly. She knew what it was like to lose a loved one. "I think Tarble is a great name."

Trunks smiled crookedly, "Then lead the way, Princess."

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Pan peaked inside her mother's room, a light smile playing on her face. "Momma," she took a step inside, gaining the older woman's attention.

"Panny," Chi-Chi smiled, wiping her hands on an old apron- wrapped around her waist. She had been cleaning, a strange hobby of hers that confused Pan. They had maids, why would her mother want to clean?

"There's someone I want you to meet," Pan smiled, reaching behind her. Grabbing Trunks' hand, she pulled him into view. Tee was still in his arms, now sleeping. "This is Tarble, he is Dr Briefs' grandson."

Chi-Chi's eyes widened as she kept her emotions in check. What a clever daughter she had- her alibi would work on most people, but Chi-Chi was not one of them.

"Ah, I didn't know he had one," the older woman smiled kindly.

"It's nice to meet you," Trunks bowed his head in respect.

"Likewise," Chi-Chi mused. "You must be the one that makes my daughter rush through breakfast, so she can see you."

"Momma," Pan blushed deeply.

Trunks chuckled. "Guilty," he admitted. "But, the Princess intrigues me..."

Chi-Chi laughed musically, careful to not give anything away. "Yes," she grabbed Pan's hand and squeezed it tightly. "My little girl is very special to me."

"I don't doubt that," Trunks said seriously.

"What do you plan on doing in the future, Tarble?"

Pan looked back-and-forth between her mother and Trunks. She could feel something leery going on. Did her mother suspect something? She hoped not, or if she did, Pan prayed she would keep it a secret.

"I plan on following in my father's and grandfather's footsteps," he said truthfully. He was already the Prince, but once his father felt the need to step down, he would step up and become the King.

Chi-Chi's lips curved upwards. "Now, you'll do your best to protect my daughter, won't you?"

"Of course," Trunks smirked.

Chi-Chi nodded. "Pan, dinner will be ready before too long. Why don't you show Tarble around the rest of the castle, and then we can all eat dinner?"

It took Pan a second to realize that her mother was speaking to her. "Oh, yeah… Okay," she nodded. She took Trunks' arm and started leading him out of the room. "Looks like you're staying for dinner."

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Trunks' lips curved upward. "Your mother knows."

"Knows what?" Pan looked at him, perplexed.

"That I'm a Saiyan."

Pan's eyes widened- her heart beating fast. "How do you know?"

"I can just tell," he shrugged. "She obviously doesn't mind that we're friends."

Pan sighed… It would be wonderful if her mom knew about her best friend being a Saiyan. Then she could finally tell her everything.

"Princess!" a voice yelled.

Pan turned to see her faithful maid rushing down the hall towards her. "Good afternoon, Lottie! This is Tarble, he's Dr Briefs' grandson."

Tee, jumped out of Trunks' arms, obviously annoyed by the loud commotion... He let out an angry meow before walking down the hallway to find somewhere much quieter to rest.

Lottie nodded at Trunks as he did the same. "Princess, Lord Uub is here!"

"What?!" Pan's eyes widened. "Tell him to go away! Gohan isn't here, and I have a guest!"

"He knows your brother isn't here, but he refuses to leave until he sees you," Lottie explained. "He came all this way in hopes that he could stay for dinner."

The young princess felt herself growing angrier. So far, the day had been perfect! She was enjoying walking throughout the castle with Trunks, without having to worry if anyone would spot them, or notice that he was a Saiyan. She didn't want to see Uub.

"Princess, let's go," Trunks wrapped an arm around her waist, instantly bringing her closer.

"W-What…?" Pan looked up at him, blushing profoundly.

"It's not polite to keep guest's waiting..."

Lottie blinked as she watched the pair leave. She hoped a fight wouldn't break out. The Princess didn't need that, and the King would have a fit.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Uub smiled when he heard footsteps coming down the staircase. His smile faltered when he saw Pan walking with an unknown man. The man had his arm wrapped around Pan's waist, almost possessively...

"I didn't know you had company," said Uub.

"You would have if you didn't just drop in without an invitation," the man stated calmly.

"Excuse me, Princess," Uub said, ignoring Trunks. "But I just had to see you."

Trunks rolled his eyes, his grip subconsciously tightening around Pan. She looked up at him, confused. He was acting so strange. She turned her attention back towards Uub and nodded.

"It's quite alright. My brother is out of town for the weekend."

Uub nodded, his dark brown hair falling over his eyes. He turned his gaze to Trunks, his eyes instantly becoming cold. The man looked so familiar! "I don't think I've introduced myself, I'm-"

"Lord Uub, I know," Trunks said, unimpressed.

"And who might you be?"

"Tarble Briefs."

"You do know that I am courting the Princess, correct?" Uub glared at him.

"Hm... that may be," Trunks smirked, turning his face closer towards Pan's. "But, she's not married yet- and nothing is set in stone."

Uub opened his mouth to speak before Pan stopped him. "I think you should leave!"

"Huh?" the lord asked.

"Since you are courting me, it's not proper for us to be alone. You need to wait until my brother gets back."

Uub looked defeated as Trunks' smirk grew. "Bye, Gooby!" he chuckled as the man left. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked Pan as her shoulders slumped.

"He'll be back, and then I'll have to spend time with him."

"It's alright Pandora," he leaned over and kissed her temple. "You'll think of something to lose him. Now, how about that tour…?"

Pan's eyes felt like they were going to jump out of body- along with her heart. Trunks had just kissed her! And she knew for a fact that he did! She took even breaths to steady her drumming heart. She had to remind herself over and over, that they were only friends.

* * *

**"There's no point in being grown up if you can't act childish sometimes."**

**-Unknown**

* * *

**Me: Is it just me or are the mothers too smart for their own good? **

**ChiChi and Bulma: Damn right we are! **

**Goten: Kait-**

**Me: *shoves Goten back into hiding* YOU CAN'T COME OUT YET! **

**Goten: *crying in the background* but I miss everyone! **


End file.
